Breaking Down
by Luperca Lycaonia
Summary: After Marik was forced to leave his family, he ended up in Japan with his sister. There he meets this teen who lives on the street and finds a strange attraction to him. taking into his home, they get into trouble. Yaoi, adult themes. YMxYB paring
1. Foolish Games

**A/N:** Welcome! This is the first story I ever published online, so please bare with me. This first chapter is mainly about Marik, digging into his past and head. 8) Bakura will show up eventually! It's YMxYB ^.^

**Warnings:** Language, adult themes, yaoi, sex scenes.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu Gi Oh sadly enough.

**Special Thanks; **To my beta reader and motivation Ladygodess ^.^

* * *

Violet eyes stared up at the ceiling; a deep sigh escaped the light bronze coloured lips. The room was illuminated only by the flickering television that stood in the corner, it hadn't worked since he moved in, static was the only show.

It had only been a month since the young man moved into the apartment. It held a sofa, a TV. and a small table between them. On the other side of the room was an open kitchen which was just big enough to fit one person. There was one master bedroom and a smaller guest room that filled the hallway with doors on the left. On the other side of the hallway there was a small bathroom and a small closet with an electric meter. There were a very few decorations in the house. A flail and crook hang in the hallway on the little piece of wall that was clean. In his living room there were strange markings on the wall.

The young man was laying on his sofa, he was restless, he hadn't been able to sleep during the midday while he needed it. He eyed the clock which showed 7:39 PM. He still had two hours left before he had to get up and go to work. He turned over and moved his blonde hair from his face with his tanned hand.  
Even now he was 6000 miles away from home; he still could hear the screaming ring in his ears. The young man let out another sigh and closed his eyes.

* * *

"_You're a disgrace to our people!" The old man yelled, his tanned face flushed red from anger._

__

Smack!

Another hand hit the face of the young blonde.

"How can you do this to us?" Blue eyes stared at him, his mother was crying. "Marik, please." She beseeched him.

Marik face down, he was in pain, after taking the beating of his father. He felt the tears swelling up in his eyes. He sat down on his rear end and lifted his head. He saw his sister standing next to his mother with her hands covering her mouth in shock. She didn't cry. His mother on the other hand let out screams, trying to calm her husband.

"Marik, please." His mother pleaded again, "tell me you were just confused, this isn't real."

Marik shook his head. "No, mother, this is real."

Another cry.

"I'm not going to hide who I am anymore, it's been long enough!" his voice bitter.

"I want you out! You're not my son!" He heard his father's angry voice before receiving another hit.

Marik looked him in the eyes disbelieving what he was hearing, there was more pain rushing through his body now, this wasn't physical anymore. The white strands of hair were stuck to his father's old face.

The man was breathing heavily and shook from anger. "Leave." He ordered once more.

Marik stood up and heard his mother sob from the other side of the room. He couldn't look her in the eye anymore. He started walking towards the door and once he had reached the doorknob he left out a deep sigh. Under his breath he whispered; "Goodbye." He opened the door and walked out.

When the door closed shut behind him he heard his mother burst out in tears, crying and pleading to her husband. To him, it would be like he had never been born, never was he going to take his place in the family company that ran oh so well, he would never exist!

Marik felt the anger rising in his chest, his heart beating faster, his body temperature rising. How could he have been this stupid? He let out a mourning cry and slammed his fist against the wall.

_

* * *

_

Marik opened his eyes; he gasped for air and felt the cold sweat making his body stick. Another bad dream, another memory he tried to block away so hard. He glared at the clock. 8:26 PM. He slept nearly an hour, after 3 days of no sleep it seemed not near enough. He pulled himself up on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair, then he stood up and walked towards to hall way. Time to take a shower.

He lifted his chin up as he let the water wash over his face. He stood there for ten minutes and then decided it was time to get dressed and head to work. The water was warm and soothing, so he didn't budge. After 15 minutes he decided it was time to get out. His mind still wandering to the nightmare he had earlier. He let out another deep sigh.

His hair stuck to his back as he went to grab a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and crossed the hallway to his bedroom. Once there, he got dressed. Black sleeveless top and tight jeans were his attire. Ugh.. how he hated those, but his boss loved it. He glared at himself in the mirror and gave a mocking forced smile. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a jar of hair gel and started fixing his hair, spike by spike. The clock beeped 9:30 P.M, time to move.

Marik let out a deep sigh, grabbed his coat and keys and went for the front door. Once outside he locked the door and started walking the stairs trying to pull on his coat.

Outside he passed a few people. He pulled his coat higher around his neck. It was raining softly. The darkness and the soft sound of rain only added more to his irritated mood. He wasn't used to rain at all after living in Egypt for twenty-three years. Where there was maybe three days of rain a year. How he missed that bloody sun.

He moved to Japan with his sister, after he got thrown out of his own family and she got a job for four years at the local museum here in Domino City. She paid his apartment and the Japanese lessons they both needed. He was grateful for that. Now he had a small job at the pub that was a thirty minute walking distance.

He felt the cold rain flow around his face and under his golden neck choker. He shuddered. Even the rain in Egypt was warm, not cold like this. He passed the corner with the rose bush. He had to go through a small alley now where brats of the neighbourhood always hang out. He shrugged as he quickened his pace, he didn't want to be late.

* * *

He arrived just in time at work; he took the door at the back and greeted the tall guy sitting on the chair reading the newspapers. He still had an hour before the doors opened for the guests.

Marik walked to the counter and poured himself a strong drink. He would need it on an evening like this. It wasn't enough to affect him, but it was just about right to get him going. He felt the bitter liquid falling down his throat, warming and stinging on the inside.

"Hey Marik," a voice called. Marik turned his face to reply on the one who called him. "Hey Jounouchi," he replied smiling. A tall teenager stood on the other side of the counter cleaning the glasses. He had dirty blonde hair and brown spontaneous eyes.

"The boss is expecting a busy night," Jounouchi said, now facing the counter focusing on his work.

"Doesn't he think that every night?" Marik asked smirking. The two now faced each other and laughed. Marik grabbed a towel to dry the glasses. "Yeah, I think you're right." Jounouchi said joking.

The two worked their way through the kitchen, cleaning everything again even though they had done it the night before. The tall bald guy came from the hallway to open the doors.

"Here we go." He muttered but seemed more to be talking to himself.

Marik finally dried up from the rain, and took a deep breath, preparing himself for another 'busy night', like his boss always promised them. The music started up and it took three minutes before the people started entering the large room; they sat down on the barstools at the counter and started ordering drinks; some of them already drunk.

Jounouchi and Marik kept up with the requests easily. Marik had never been a bartender before but he had picked it up so fast that he looked like a professional that had been doing it for years. Jounouchi had been working here two years prior to Marik, and they always made enough publicity to keep him busy and now Marik was here it was even easier to keep up.

Marik loved the work, it kept him distracted, improved his Japanese and he got lots of attention from most entering the bar or sitting around it. No, for sure, he wasn't mother's ugliest.

After two hours of work he had a small break of ten minutes. He stepped outside into the cold night and grabbed from inside his pocked a small pack of cigarettes. He took one of the cigarettes out and lit it, then put the pack back in his pocket. He leaned back against the wall and observed the smoke vanishing in the cold air. It was 12:30 AM. It was crowded outside, people in the alleyways trying to hook up with someone to take home, girls looking for 'the one' outside of the bar and the scum of town trying to get their hit by scoring drugs.

Marik's eyes fell on a white head teen, who seem to try to pass through the alley as fast as he could. He was being stopped every so often, drugs or girls were offered to which he declined by a shrug and moved on. His skin was pale but the shadows in the alley made it look like it was a slight tint of grey; their eyes met for a split second, eyes locked, deep dark chocolate brown clashed with dark violet eyes and Marik's heart skipping a beat. The boy was forced to look away to refuse the drugs offered to him and started moving with more pace this time. It didn't take long till the white headed turned around the corner and was out of sight.

Marik went back to his cigarette; at least the boy was _clean_ by the way he refused... or was it because he was in such a hurry? Marik sighed; it was time to start his shift again. Throwing his cigarette down and stomped it out with his foot, he turned around and walked back into the bar while popping in a few breath mints.

Marik moved his way through the crowd until he got smacked on the ass. It was nothing new and sometimes turned out to be fun. He turned around to see if it was anyone of interest that he could take home, for a one-nighter. Marik's face instantly twist up out of disgust; he wouldn't even want to be found dead with this guy. His boss, though a thin man, slick greasy hair, shirts that no respectful man would ever wear and his teeth when he smiled showed the lack of any dental care... beside all that he was twice Marik's age and was old enough to be his grandfather. "I've told you before, I'm not interested and if you keep this up and I'll have you on harassment charges." Marik growled, wanting to just to knock the bastard flat on his ass, but the need for the job and the money it brought in kept Marik's temper restrained.

His boss sneered taking a step back and then grinned. "No need to be like that Marik." His voice took on a business tone. "Just come to tell you that the little shots you and Jounouchi sneak in each shift will be coming out your tips or pay, haven't decided which, yet." The man's eyes then suddenly fell on a boy that didn't even look of legal age to be in the bar. "While you're here, the toilets need a clean." And he was gone.

"Bastard." Marik seethed, knowing he was only being treated like shit was because he wouldn't give in to the man's advances.

Three hours later, clean toilets, several fights, more flirts then any sane man wouldn't turn down, two more drinks later, Marik finally ended his shift. He reeked of alcohol and tobacco but couldn't care less at that moment. He almost had to drag himself home, it was about four in the morning, he didn't catch the time precisely but he could tell it would be dawn soon. The sun started to raise slightly, just enough to make the deep dark night disappear in a lighter but still deep dark blue.

Once Marik reached his apartment he opened the door and closed it, locking it. He dropped his keys on the small table in the living room and his coat over the couch, on his way to the bedroom he pulled off his shirt and dropped it somewhere along the way.

With his jeans still on he planted himself on the bed, pretty much face first into his pillow. He was tired, and was finally hoping to get some much needed sleep. One last deep breath and he felt the pulls of sleep.

* * *

_Hands moved over his body, soft lips pressed against his neck, a slight moan escaped his mouth. "Let's move, before someone sees us," the tall platinum blonde whisper to the slightly smaller boy pressed against him. The boy nodded, his brown hair falling over his eyes a little as he pushed Marik closer to the wall. Marik laughed and slipped from the boy and the wall, grabbing the boy's wrist and directing him to his bedroom. _

_As soon as the door closed behind him the boy started tugging Marik's shirt, trying to pull it over his head where it got stuck in all the excitement. They both laughed trying to remove the shirt with a little difficultly. Marik could smell the boy so well, his breath was sweet like honey, his body smelled musky and soothing. The other standing so close, his arms reached above Marik's head, working on the stubborn shirt. Dark blue eyes were lit up with a amusement along with the smile on the boys face. _

_They stood there for a few seconds before pressing their lips together in a furious battle for entrance; they both surrendered and moved closer to the bed, with the t-shirt still stuck above their heads. _

_Marik felt the soft sheets below him, the body above him press against his chest, as he finally released himself from the t-shirt, throwing it over the headboard of the bed and then cupping the face of the young tanned boy, only a few years younger than himself. "Mahado," he whispered and smiled. _

_Mahodo's hands wandered over Marik's chest, tracing every line, playing with his hard nipples while Marik let out another moan of pleasure. Mahado started nibbling in Marik's neck while Marik slid his hands under the t-shirt, grabbing them, arching his back while pulling them up. _

_Now both half naked they could feel each other's warmth, making them long for each other even more. They were groping at each other, which only fuelled their kissing and their arousal. It didn't take long before Marik slid his hand inside the boy's jeans, grabbing his erect member and gently playing with the soft skin. Mahado let out a soft moan when he felt Marik's warm hands embrace him, he wanted the way-to-tight jeans off, now! He started pulling on his own jeans trying not to interrupt Marik. After a long struggling battle of them both they both lied naked. Slightly panting of how aroused they both were, softly rubbing their erect members against each other, embracing themselves in another heated kiss. _

_Marik reached in under his pillow and pull out a small bottle of lube, it was instantly stolen from his hand by Mahado, which took out some of the liquid with ease, first covering a few fingers and then his own member. _

_Marik felt his heart race in his chest, he's never been on the receiving end before, and it was the first time with Mahado. He liked it how Mahado took control over him and always be the first one to make a move. _

_Marik yelped with pain when he felt a finger enter his tight entrance, and then their eyes locked again._

__

"You sure you want this?" Mahado asked him, frowning, at Marik's yelp.

"Oh please, don't make me rape you!" Marik mocked him as he felt his body shaking,

Mahado smiled and then added another finger, trying to make Marik comfortable with the feeling, as Marik didn't budge he added another finger. Now he felt the entrance tighten a little, he waited a few seconds and the moved his fingers in and out slowly.

"Oh Please! Fuck me!" Marik begged him, Mahado smiled and kissed the jaw line of his blonde lover. "As you wish," he whispered in a seductive voice. He positioned himself between the tanned thighs and was aiming for the entrance, slowly pushing his head in.

Marik let out a scream of pain, he loved the feeling but it did hurt! He grit his teeth and groaned as Mahado slowly pushed in deeper, throwing his head back.

The door opened, "Marik are you alr-.." the words choked down on the vocal cords of the person speaking, Marik eyes widened, they shouldn't have been home at all today! Why was he here? Why?

"WHAT?" His father's raised angry voice. Marik could feel the confusion, the embarrassment filling his chest and head, and then he felt the erect member being pulled out with force, making him yelp once again.

His father grabbed Mahado by the hair and pulled him off Marik, the boy was shocked and confused, didn't know what was going on at all. "Get out you piece of shit!" Marik's father scolded at him.

Mahado looked at Marik while he was gathering up his clothes, only putting on his boxers and then leaving the room never looking back.

"What is this? You scum!"

* * *

Marik opened his eyes, he was sweating and panting, the sound that woke him up was the slamming of the front door.

"Marik?" he heard the soft voice from the hallway, "Marik, are you home?"

Marik clutched to his pillow and burrowed his face into it, his head was still pounding; a hangover, another nightmare and now his damn sister in his apartment! He muttered something to himself like 'damned by Ra' and eyed the clock. 4:33 PM. "I'll be there in a minute," Marik shouted back. He's been sleeping through most of the day, he was kind of glad his sister had woke him up.

Marik rolled towards the edge of the bed, having one arm and leg out, his face half in the pillow and his hair covering his eyes. He must've looked like he felt; like shit. He slowly got up, stretching his back and neck and then reached for his dressing gown.

"Morning," he said when he walked into the living room. His sister, who had made herself comfortable on the couch, looked up and smiled. "It's almost dinner time already! I brought you some food," she smiled, "I noticed your fridge was kind of empty.." She frowned, she has always been worried about her younger brother, since seven months he was living on his own with no maids and butlers around him and moving to Japan a month ago wasn't the easiest thing to do either. Marik didn't seem to register that his sister wanted him to have more food in the house; he was fine like it was.

"We could do some groceries together, tomorrow." She offered. Marik yawned, as he was still waking up a bit. "Could do," he muttered, he didn't like grocery shopping; he'd be the one with the heavy bags and with his sister around he was positive that she wanted to do some clothing shopping.

Marik walked to his kitchen to make some coffee; looking through the cupboards he finally found the last bit. "I guess I really need too," he said, laughing at himself. Since he moved to Japan he hadn't really been out, except for work or when his sister came over to drag him out for the day.

After he got his coffee he sat down next to his sister, "So, how's work going?" He asked, but he wasn't really interested. His sister looked up to him, "It's doing pretty well actually, it's really different from what I used to do, I hope I won't get bored with it." She smiled and her blue eyes smiled with her.

"That's good then," Marik smiled at his sister, it did him well when he saw her smile. He got her in so much trouble after all, and making her worried all the time wasn't really the pleasant extras. "So we meet up tomorrow, to do some groceries?" Isis nodded and then stood up. "I will see you tomorrow then, enjoy your dinner." She said and started walking towards the door. "and Marik?"

"hmm?"

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"Offcourse I will, I'm not twelve anymore!" Marik huffed.

Isis smiled and then closed the door behind her.

"Such an annoyance," Marik muttered to himself, but then realized the room was cold and empty again. Marik didn't like to be alone, yet he locked himself in his apartment all the time. He lied down on the sofa and sighed, he wished that damn TV worked. His violet eyes stared up to the ceiling again, this was the way he passed time. With a splitting headache and feeling like shit; he truly had nothing better to do. After a few minutes, he found himself in the arms of sleep again.

* * *

_trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

doorbell.

Marik opened his eyes and rubbed them, he drifted off to sleep again, what time was it? 9:40 A.M. He must've slept through the whole night again.

_Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"Marik?"

Silence

"Marik, are you awake?"

Marik sighed; it was his sister, probably in desperate need to fill up his cupboards with groceries. "Coming, Coming!" He shouted at the door, slowly getting up from the sofa and stretching his back.

"Come in," Marik said once he opened the door, "I'm not ready yet, could you make ...us some ...coffee?" he said while yawning. His sister smiled and nodded before moving to the kitchen while Marik moved to his bathroom to shower.

After five minutes Marik was showered and dressed. He walked to the living room to find his sister sitting on the sofa with two cups of coffee in front of her on the small table. "I'm glad I brought some coffee from home," she said smiling. "else I would've had to put up with a very moody Marik."

Marik laughed, "thanks sis," he said and then grabbed the cup of coffee in front of him. "Oh no, I wasn't doing it for you, I was doing it for me rather" she teased him.

After drinking the coffee Marik stood up, "I'll be getting myself ready then," he said walking to his bedroom and taking his coffee with him.

In his bedroom he stood in front of mirror, grabbing the jar of hair gel, but then stopped and stared. His flat hair reminded himself so much of him in the old days, yet he didn't feel the urge to cut it. He grabbed some gel from the jar and put it in his hair, fixing his hair up into spikes. He gave it a stare and then moved to the hallway. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

It was crowded in the mall; Christmas was coming in a month, so everyone was preparing for the Christmas shopping. Isis pulled Marik's hand through the crowd as if he was still a child that couldn't walk on his own or would get lost.

This was going to be a long day.

After visiting several small shops, to get some Arabian spices and other groceries Marik and Isis walked passed all the larger shops. These shops sold all kind of stuffs, from bath soap to dishwasher. Big neon letters flashed, Though Marik couldn't read it yet.

There was some shouting, people being pushed away and two men chasing after each other. "thief!" the older man shouted. Marik saw he was chasing a teenager, white hair, brown eyes. "I didn't steal anything!" the teen shouted back, he was crying and quite scared.

People who surrounded the shop were 'oohing and aahing' at the event and quite shocked.

Marik grabbed the older man at his shoulder. "I'll pay for what he took." Marik said, smiling one of his sweetest smiles but his eyes set serious. Before the older man realised what Marik said the younger teen got away already. "seven hundred sixty three Yen.*" The man said, watching Marik. Marik snickered that there was this fuss about this small amount of money and handed over eight hundred Yen. "keep the change." He said and then looked over his shoulder to see if he could find the young boy anywhere.

There was no sight of him.

"Take care, old man." Marik said, while he let go of the man's shoulder. "Let's go home Isis," Marik spoke. The woman nodded and took Marik's hand again. "yes, let's do that." She said, while her mind wondered why Marik paid for the things the teenager had stolen, she would ask him later about that.

* * *

When they arrived home with the heavy bags both Egyptians were knackered. They put the bags down on the kitchen counter and Isis started to stuff away the food in the cupboards and fridge.  
Marik sat down on the couch and checked his cell phone. Three missed calls from Jounouchi, what would that guy want from him? Marik decided to call back once his sister leaves. She was going to be busy in the kitchen for a while as she had made up her mind and decided to prepare some dinner for Marik too.

The young Egyptian man sighed; he already had enough of his sister being around and needed some time to himself; however he was curious what Jounouchi wanted. "I'm going to make a phone call." He yelled towards the kitchen, and walked into his bedroom. He pressed some buttons and then lifted the phone to his ear.

"Jounouchi," the voice on the other end said.

"You called me?" Marik sat down on his bed.

"Oh yeah, Hey Marik." Jounouchi's voice sounded more cheerful. "You fancy a drink tonight?"

Marik smiled, yea he could use one. "Sure," he replied. "I'll meet you at eight." And with that he was finally getting out of the apartment.

After Marik's sister finally left after dinner, the man headed for a shower and to get dressed. He stood in the shower and let the water wash his face again. He had his eyes closed.

_Arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt a smaller boy press his face into his shoulder blades. The warm water washing them both. Marik looked over his shoulder and found wet white hair, stuck to the boys shoulders and back, the pale skin. The Egyptian smiled, on how the white stood out from his own tanned skin. He turned around and cupped the boys face. Deep chocolate brown eyes gazed up to him.. their lips moving closer, closing the distance.._

Marik opened his eyes, it seemed he got caught up in daydreaming, but what was this teen doing in his dreams? What was it about him that drawn so much of Marik's attention? Marik got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. It felt like real arms had been wrapped around there. He sighed; he had to get rid of this.

* * *

When Marik finally got dressed and cleared his mind, he decided to leave to meet Jounouchi at his place. Jounouchi didn't know where Marik lived and Marik couldn't be bothered to explain it so he decided to meet him there. He grabbed his keys and tucked them away in the inside pocket of his coat, so he wouldn't lose them.

Taking the staircase down, Marik walked up to the street, thinking of what way it was again. He had been at Jounouchi's house before, after walking him back. He took a left turn around the building and got up to the busy roads. This was the right way to go. Marik took another turn, right this time. The streets were empty except for the cars; the sky was covered in a thousand stars.

Marik passed a few more streets, which were getting more and more crowded. Dodging some people on his way through, he finally arrived at the little house Jounouchi lived in with his family. When Marik rang the doorbell an older woman, near her fifties, opened the door. The look on her face was suppressed, and Marik had a feeling he wouldn't get a warm welcome. She didn't say anything as she stepped aside, "Jounouchi is upstairs," she said in disgust, and then pointed at the half rotten stairs on the right. The older women left, "close the door behind you, and keep it down." She said, before she went out of sight. Marik snickered, the woman must have expected that he was here to fuck Jounouchi, it only showed what kind of reputation Jounouchi had with his mother. Marik closed the door behind him and took the stairs; he ended up in a hallway with three doors. It was kind of obvious which door belonged to Jounouchi, as his name was written in graffiti letters across the door. Loud music played from the room. The Egyptian walked towards the door and gave it a loud knock. "Jounouchi?"

The music stopped. "come in!" Jounouchi shouted from the other side of the door. Marik opened the door and entered the room. The walls were a deep blue, a small bed stood on the right and the floor was covered with dirty clothes and several empty bottles. "Sorry about the mess," Jounouchi said smiling. Marik didn't like messy rooms; he had become a rather obsessive cleaner due to his upbringing... he'd ignore the mess as best he could.

Jounouchi sat on a chair on the other end of the room, near his desk; he turned his chair so he could face Marik. "So where are we going? You had anything in mind?" Marik asked, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, which probably hadn't been cleaned in months. Jounouchi shrugged, it didn't matter to him where they went as long as he could spend the night with Marik. "I didn't have anything planned really," he smiled, "but I do know a good place to go." His face was cheerful, his eyes full sparkle. Marik had the feeling he was going to give this guy false hope if he were to go out with him. Marik smiled at the thought, it could turn out into a night of fun. "Well, alright then, but! Don't let me down" Marik mocked Jounouchi. Jounouchi jumped up and laughed. "of course I won't" His brown eyes were locked on Marik's dark violet eyes.

_His skin was pale but the shadows in the alley made it look like it was a slight tint of grey; their eyes met for a split second, eyes locked, deep dark chocolate brown clashed with dark violet eyes and Marik's heart skipping a beat._

Marik turned his head away, he thought about the boy again in the alley. Why couldn't he get him out of his head? It was as soon as he saw the brown eyes, which made him think of the ones he's seen before. The Egyptian pulled himself together and stood up, "well let's go then," he said with a soothing voice. Jounouchi nodded and rushed to grab his coat. Marik stood up from the bed, tripping over an empty bottle, and landing face first into a pile of clothes. Marik cursed inside his head, the stench of unwashed clothes reached his nose and made him gag, he held his hand in front of his mouth in case he was going to throw up, and got back to his feet.

As soon as he got downstairs, Jounouchi was already waiting, ignoring his screaming mother. "What took you so long?"He grinned. Marik shrugged, "I tripped over the mess in your room." Jounouchi chuckled, "sorry." He said and ignored his mother, now going on about the mess in his room, once again.

The two men got out as soon they were able to slip away from the bitching mom. They both laughed, as they were finally free after hearing Jounouchi's mother going on that they had to use condoms if they were going to be engaged in any 'sexual activity'.

* * *

As they walked from the bar, ready to head home after a few hours of drinking and dancing. Jounouchi had clung himself to Marik's arm, he was smiling so Marik didn't really mind. They were both drunk and it was kind of obvious Marik had gone too far and aroused Jounouchi. As they walked into an alley Jounouchi took his chance to push Marik against the wall, but instead Marik tripped and fell over. They heard a small yelp. "What the hell are you doing?" Jounouchi said annoyed. Marik not realising yet, sat on the floor and found the thing what made him trip way more interesting. He almost sobered up in an instant. White hair drenched in blood laid in front of him, arms wrapped around the slim torso, eyes closed shut in pain. "Are you okay?" Marik asked the boy, not even hearing Jounouchi's ranting anymore. Marik wasn't sober enough to tell whether the blood was from someone else or the boy was injured. The boy shook his head, the blood made his hair stick to his back. "Sorry Jounouchi," Marik said as he stood up, trying to stay stable on his own two feet and lifted the boy. Who tried to struggle but was too weak to put any force behind him "I'm taking him home, and see a doctor in the morning." Jounouchi, who was all confused, had no idea what was going on. "oh, okay." He said. "Will you make it home on your own?" Jounouchi smiled, a bit of disappointed. "of course." Jounouchi turned around and started walking.

Marik held on tight to boy, watching him breathe as he walked, passing streets and more drunk people he finally arrived home. With a lot of effort he managed to take the stairs up, opening the door to his apartment, after a struggle to fish the keys from the pocket inside his coat.

After Marik laid down the boy on the bed in the spare room the white haired teen finally opened his eyes. Deep dark brown chocolate eyes looked up to the Egyptian. "Thank you," he whispered, only half conscious, and then closed his eyes again.

Marik got a chair from the living room, and put it down next to the bed, sitting with his face towards the back of the chairs, his legs on both sides and the top of the back of the chair supported his chin. He watched the boy sleep for a few more minutes, and then fell asleep himself..

* * *

**A/N:** So let me know what you think :D I promise there will be more Bakura in the next chapter, I know that cause I've already written most of it. **Rate&Review**?3


	2. Breaking the first wall

**A/N:** Yes yes Another chapter! More Bakura in this one ^.^

**Warnings:** Language, adult themes, yaoi, no sex themes in this one.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu Gi Oh sadly enough.

* * *

_He watched the boy sleep for a few more minutes, and then fell asleep himself.._

Marik opened his eyes and closed them again, his head was pounding, he heard screaming faintly in the background. The teen had woken up a few minutes ago, and was confused about his whereabouts, what was this man doing in the room? Where was he anyway? What happened last night? So many questions shot through his head. He was shouting towards the Egyptian, who was still half asleep on the chair. He demanded answers, but his screaming didn't seem to get through just yet. He huffed and sat down on the bed, arms crossed against his chest and he turned his head away.

Marik senses finally started to realise what he was hearing and feeling, his neck and back were stiff. The screaming had stopped, he opened his eyes and stared at the teen that sat on the bed. When did this happen? He noticed he was sitting on a chair, no wonder he was so stiff, yet how did the teen end up in the spare room?

"Are you alright?" Marik asked the teen, who seemed to be interested in the markings that covered the wall. The teen reacted quite shocked and quickly faced Marik.

"What do you want from me?" he huffed.

What did Marik want? Even Marik couldn't remember anymore, he was way too drunk last night. "Nothing,.. really." He answered, thinking it would've been more awkward if he didn't reply to that, but as soon as he noticed the scratches that covered the teen he faintly remembered what happened last night. "You were hurt, so I took you home." Marik said.

The teen seemed to get a little annoyed. "I was fine." He said, gritting his teeth.

"You didn't seem fine." Marik snapped back. They both looked each other in the eye, trying to intimidate the other.

Marik observed the boy, the scratches he had, weren't enough to make him faint, though he probably did lose some blood. "What's your name?" Marik asked the boy carefully.

"Why would you care." The boy snapped at him.

Marik sighed. "I'd like to know who I would be fixing some dinner for... I'm hungry."

"I'm not staying." Was the direct reply of the boy, he huffed.

"Well, you must be hungry, and you're welcome anytime" Marik tried with a smile. The boy remained quiet; as if he wanted to tell Marik he made up his mind and wasn't staying like he said.

Marik stood up, and walked in to the hallway, noticing the boy watched every move he made, like a cat, facing a more dangerous lion, too scared to move, but trying to impress him by a furious look. He came back with a towel and threw it towards the boy. "you can clean up."

"I said I'm not staying" the boy snapped back. "If you weren't staying, wouldn't you have left a while ago? Nobody's stopping you." Marik said mocking him.

The boy held the towel in his hands and looked at it, rethinking the words the tall Egyptian just said. "Bakura," the boy said, like a short notice he wanted to mention.

Marik nodded and smiled, "I'll fix you some food, Bakura." With that he left the room.

-  
Bakura, left in the room, blinked a few times. Why did he tell the weird man his name? Why was he actually staying and accepting a shower in a strange house? He didn't even know where the bathroom was to start with! Bakura thought about it over and over again and decided to take advantage from the situation, he hadn't had a proper shower in weeks.

There was dried blood and dirt all over him. He felt kind of bad sleeping in the strangers bed in this state. Everything in the room was tidy, there was a small nightstand next to the bed with a lamp on it. The markings on the wall were hieroglyphs, he recalled. He recognized some bird and a lion, but didn't know what they meant. After watching the markings on the wall, he noticed they were all written in black pen marker, though it looked like something that came from a shop. Bakura got off the bed and walked to the door, giving a small peek into the hallway, there were two more doors, one across and one next to the door he was in. He would give it a guess and walked to the door across, having the right guess, and entered the bathroom. It smelled like lavender and everything was clean and shining white. He heard the man humming to himself in the kitchen, and quickly closed the door and locked it. Then he took off his clothes and dropped them to the floor, watching the showerhead for a few seconds and then opening the water. The cold water that hit his face made him jump back, hitting his heels to the wall. He cursed and then turned open the warm water. Being careful from the side of the shower, feeling with his hand if the water was becoming a nice temperature, he finally got under the beams of water.

The hot water felt nice on his skin, he's been dying for a proper shower. It was like his skin was praising him for finally being cleaned.

* * *

Marik was glad his sister dragged him groceries shopping yesterday, so there was plenty to eat, His head still ached, so he took some painkillers. As he got back focusing on the food he realised he didn't know what to serve Bakura, so he just made some toast with eggs. While the eggs were on Marik walked to his balcony, grabbing his pack of cigarettes on the way there and on the balcony he lit a cigarette. His mind was about to wander to the boy in his shower, who has been randomly appearing in day dreams, but Marik reminded himself this was not the time. He quickly finished his cigarette, making himself dizzy from smoking it too fast, just what he needed. He threw his cigarette in the ashtray that stood on the little table on the balcony, and then rushed back to the eggs, just in time. He found himself humming to himself again, being in an awful cheerful mood.

He took the eggs out of the frying pan and put them on a plate, planning on checking on Bakura, maybe find some clothes for the teen, as he was almost as tall as himself. He moved to his bedroom, pulling his closets open and searching through his clothes. He didn't know the boy was actually going to stay or not so he didn't want to give him his best clothes. After pulling out some jeans and shirts and throwing them on the bed he found some good looking clothes that would fit Bakura easily. He walked up the bathroom door and knocked "Bakura, I've got some clothes for you, I'll put them down on the floor." He said, and then went to finish the food.

Bakura looked at the door, the knocking had made him jump, he tried to sum up what the man was doing for him and any motivation behind it. He opened the door and found, indeed, clothes lying in front of it, neatly folded. He looked up and met Marik's Gaze.

Marik had responded on the sound of the door, mistaking it for the front door and his sister coming in and watched towards the hallway, where he found a half naked Bakura, wrapped in a towel. Marik quickly looked away cause he didn't want Bakura to feel awkward, but couldn't keep himself from thinking and wondering. While Bakura hastily grabbed the clothes and closed the bathroom door again.

The teen felt annoyed, he wanted to eat and leave as soon as possible. He dried himself and then pulled on the clothes. They fitted well; it was a plain black t-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his old clothes and would toss them in the bin, as they were ripped and torn real bad. Bakura examined the bathroom again, and then walked to the living room, where the smell of eggs reached his nose, and he felt his stomach begging for it. Bakura joined Marik at the table, and looked at the plate Marik had served for him. "You had a nice shower?" Marik asked him. Bakura looked up at the Egyptian, and examined him. How the blonde hair fell over his face, and the back spiked up, the dark violet eyes that looked at him, the gentle expression on his face, the broad shoulders and muscular arms, the golden neck chocker and golden wrist bands. Bakura looked down at the plate, the food did look delicious, he grabbed his fork and started to take a bite. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while.

Marik finished his food before Bakura, he just simply looked at the teen eating. He wanted to start a conversation but Bakura had giving him enough signals he wasn't in for a conversation,.. yet? Marik didn't know. Suddenly something came across Marik's mind. "Want me to call your parents?" Marik asked the boy. Bakura looked him with a deadly glare. "I don't have any," he shrugged. "Mind your own business," he almost snapped. Marik frowned, "Sorry," he said, and then stood up, taking his empty plate to the kitchen. Bakura followed his moves, he was almost done with his food and then would just leave again, though he did feel a little bit guilt, The Egyptian seemed to live alone , but who knows what he was up to?

Bakura finished his food and put down his fork. "Thank you," he said to Marik, who sat on the other side of the table again. "That's okay," Marik said smiling. "Don't worry about it."

A knock on the front door, keys in the lock, the door opening, a voice shouting through the hallway.

"Marik, are you home?"

Marik's mood went from cheerful to annoyed. Why would his damn sister come visit him at a time like this? Bakura watched the woman who walked in to the living room, she looked at him for a few long seconds and then turned to face Marik. "Mum called, about what you want to have for your birthday." Marik gritted his teeth. "Couldn't you just call? I've got a working phone you know, and tell the bitch I want nothing from her." His sister stood quite shocked. "But she cares Marik," Isis tried. "I don't care," Marik snapped at her.

Bakura was quite interested in the fight between Marik and his sister, it entertained him, so he decided to sit back and watch this.

"Sorry Bakura," Marik said, and then dragged his sister with him to balcony. He closed the door behind him. Bakura watched two, they were both screaming at each other, throwing hands up in the air. The wind blew open the door a little bit so Bakura could hear the conversation between them.

"Then who's this?" Isis pointed at the teen in the living room, "Is he your new boyfriend?" She was angry. "No he's not damnit! If you just shut up listened to me woman!"

Bakura chuckled, but then tried to focus on the words spoken, he didn't recognize them.

The Egyptians were talking Arabic now, when they talked they usually tried to speak Japanese, so it would improve their language, but their vocabulary just wasn't big enough yet to sort this out. Bakura could hear the rage in Marik's voice, Isis was getting more upset, maybe it was time for him to leave, he didn't wanted to interfere in family business but as soon as he got up the door slammed open and Isis marched through the living room to the hallway. She turned to see Bakura, "Nice to meet you, I'm Isis, Marik's sister. I'm sorry about that." She said smiling, but Bakura could tell she was hurt. Marik also came in, "just get out, tell mum I don't want anything and she has to stop trying." He said, still annoyed with his sister. Isis smiled once more and then turned around to exit the door.

"Sorry about that," Marik muttered while he sat down, and the noticed Bakura was standing. "You're leaving?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "Thank you for the food and the shower, but I can't stay here." It made Marik even more angry. "Want me to walk you home?" Marik tried but the teen shook his head. "I'll be fine," he walked towards the front door. "My home is anywhere," He smiled, but felt hurt, then he opened the door and left the Egyptian by himself again.

Marik stared at the door that closed, the teen had left him so easily. _My home is anywhere._ What did he mean by that? Did he live on the streets? Marik walked towards the window in the front and peered down. A minute later Bakura walked out of the front of the building, looked to his right, then to his left and started walking.

* * *

Bakura walked back to the forest, where he lived. Once he arrived at the spot he looked up in the trees. There was a little tree house there, the wood was black, they burnt it down yesterday and it was the reason for him to flee into town. He gritted his teeth. He had to find a new place to sleep. He looked up to the sky, clouds were gathering, a deep dark grey. It probably was going to rain. Bakura was going to check out the damage on the little house, but as soon as he grabbed to the wood to climb up it broke off and he fell back down. He cursed. His hands were black from the ash that came off the wood. He cursed again, so much for the shower he had earlier. He sat in the dirt, everything around him was covered in the black ash, his clothes were dirty already. He chuckled, and then got up, he wanted to brush his clothes off but figured it wouldn't be a smart idea with his dirty hands.

The teen decided to take a stroll around the forest, seeing if there was any other place he could find shelter at, after coming here three years ago he never bothered to explore the forest itself. He had a small job at the harbour of the city, which usually got him through the most of the month, and if he didn't he would break in to houses at the outside of the city. After last night he had nothing left, the money he had, vanished together with his only shelter.

* * *

Bakura had walked through the forest for hours, he was tired and hungry again. He hadn't found any shelter yet and he felt the first drop of rain hit his warm skin, but he did come across a land house, in an open field. He made his way back to see if he could find anything to eat in the huge house. It took him about thirty minutes to get back, it was already getting dark, to his advantage. He examined the house, it was huge, the walls were white, the grass around it was green and well maintained. There were a few bushes that held pretty coloured flowers. There were no lights on, except for the one tiny light on the porch outside.

Bakura smiled to himself, sneaking through the grass around the house, seeing if there was any easy opening for him to get in. He didn't like breaking stuff and leaving his mark, he preferred to stay unnoticed to anyone. Once he reached the back of the house, there was a small window open. Small, but big enough for him to climb through with his slender body. He reached out for the windowsill and then pulled himself up, peeking through the window. It was a large kitchen, there were no lights on and no sign of movement. Bakura chuckled, this had became so easy over the years, and in a house like this there usually is a lot of food. He climbed through the window, sitting on the windowsill and swinging his legs to make a jump, he landed with a soft thump on his feet. Bakura looked around, he would just walk through the kitchen grabbing some food and then get out again, not taking any unnecessary weight with him.

The kitchen was wide, there was a window in the wall from which you could see the living room, there was a large fridge on the left, surrounded by counters and cupboards. Bakura grinned to himself this time, he sure wouldn't leave here hungry. He opened up the fridge and closed his eyes a bit for the bright light that came from it. It was stuffed with food and drinks. He grabbed a few things and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Can I help you?" A voice came "I guess you didn't notice the security, did you?" Bakura turned around, with stuffed mouth, he looked at a woman. She was near her thirties, had long black hair and the light from the fridge lit her blue eyes. Bakura remembered her, it was the woman who came to visit Marik today, what was she? Uhm.. his sister. "Did Marik kick you out already? Guess you were a one-nighter after all," she sighed. This made Bakura a bit confused but he shook his head, trying to swallow down the food that was still in his mouth. "Do you want me to call Marik?" she asked, annoyed that he was in her house. The teen shook his head. "then do you want me to call the police?" again, this time the teen shook his head, even harder. "Marik it is then," she shrugged and walked to the living room. "feel free to eat." She said to him before she left out of sight. Bakura could see her through the window, She held the phone to her ear and then looked through the window, at Bakura.

Bakura loved it how he got out of trouble so easily, she could've called the police, he broke into her house after all, but she didn't; instead she called the man whom he only met yesterday. Why would he give a fuck about him? People were so blind for cute and defenceless things, he loved it how it worked that way. He loved how easily the people were to get their mind manipulated, just by the cute and defenceless, maybe it confused them. He loved it, then when that happened, he was in control. He wasn't cute and defenceless, oh hell no, but even after eighteen years it still worked. Bakura despised cute, it was like a puppy. Once a puppy comes in, the not-so-cute-anymore older dog will be pushed to the background. He smiled to himself, he would get away with this easily again, it was cause people felt pity for him, at least they usually do. He didn't want them to feel pity for him, it makes him annoyed, but in cases like this it only works to his advantage.

Isis listened to the dial tone, Marik wasn't picking up his phone, it wasn't a working evening so he usually was home. She still wondered why Marik helped the boy in the shopping mall, and why he was there this morning.. and now he was in her house, did Marik send him? Maybe he was using the teen just to bug her. She didn't know why she was calling Marik now, she should've just called the police.

* * *

Marik stumbled half asleep towards the phone, he had fallen asleep again, worried about the teen and the storm coming up. "Ishtar," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He heard Isis rambling and explaining that she found the teen in her fridge about five minutes ago. He'd only catch half of it but enough to know he had to come and pick up Bakura from her house, and she wasn't pleased with these kind of events. He hung up the phone and then grabbed his shirt and coat and then went to visit his sister.

* * *

Bakura had sat down on a stool in the kitchen, and didn't move after, he just watched Isis pace up and down the living room, the phone still in her hands. Bakura chuckled, so she did actually call him. Isis walked into the kitchen, and then sat down next to Bakura. "Next time I find you here, I'm calling the police." She said angry. "If you're alone, you should stay with Marik, he's alone too." The tone in her voice had changed, Bakura rolled his eyes. He didn't want to stay with anyone, he just wanted some food. "He didn't send you here did he?" she asked him. Bakura shook his head. "Why would he?" he asked interested and looked at the older woman. "Oh never mind," she said, realising it might have just been her paranoia state of mind. She wanted the teen out as fast as possible.

"He should be here soon." She said and stood up again. Bakura could tell she was nervous cause of his presence, it made him feel good. He watched every move she made, getting strands of hair from her face, licking her lips, blinking every second. "I'm sorry for breaking in to your house," he said, just to see her reaction, he wasn't sorry at all, but he doubted she was ever able to tell. She looked at him, her big blue eyes focusing, she was thinking and then she frowned. Bakura made it happen again, she fell for the cute and defenceless. He smiled and then frowned himself. "I just.. was just hungry." He said in a sad voice, but from the inside he was laughing at her, laughing at her stupidness.

It took a while before Marik arrived at Isis' house, Bakura and Isis had sat down together in the living room, talking about how Bakura met Marik met and what kind of person he was. Bakura found it all interesting, it made it easier for him to manipulate the man. Isis seemed real proud of her brother, he meant a lot to her but she would like it that he'd open up more to mankind, after what happened about 8 months ago in Egypt, he just hadn't been the same, he had barely laughed or smiled. Bakura thought that it was normal not to be open, Isis was too open to his opinion, she talked so easily about everything. She hadn't mention what exactly happened in Egypt and Bakura couldn't tell from what she did tell, but he will find out soon enough. He was smart like that.

The door bell rang, Isis got up and walked to the front door, opening the door. Unlike Isis, Marik didn't have a key to her house. "So, what do you want me to do?" Marik asked his sister, peeking over her shoulder towards the teen sitting on the sofa. Isis held up her hand and closed the door between the hallway and the living room. Bakura huffed, if they were going to discuss him, he'd rather hear it straight away.

"I don't know Marik, I think he's homeless." Isis said, "He wouldn't say anything about it when I talked to him, but maybe you can get something from him, you saved him after all." Marik let out a deep sigh, he wasn't in the mood for this. "and then what?" he asked, a bit annoyed his sister called him over for this. "Bring him to some agency, take him in, I don't know, you could use some company." Marik sighed again and looked his sister straight in the eyes. "We've talked about it this morning," he looked at the door. "He doesn't look underage to me, so if he's older than eighteen.."

"he is" his sister cut him in, "he's turned eighteen a few months ago."

"then agencies can't help him Isis, he's an adult now, he's on his own." Marik said and then growled "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to babysit him!" Marik actually did want to take him home, being around him and take care of him, but he didn't want to scare the teen away, he had the feeling he wasn't going to let him in easily. "What if he's a runaway?" he then asked his sister. His sister blinked at him, "he doesn't seem like it, and he said his parents died when he was eleven. Just go talk to him!" she said and then turned and opened the door.

Bakura looked at the two Egyptians, Marik seemed annoyed and his sister worried. He wondered what their conversation was about, probably more pity for the teen. Marik examined the teen, the clothes he was given this morning were dirty, black smudges covered his face and hands. "Hey Bakura," Marik said smiling, wondering if it was even his real name. Bakura smiled and nodded at him. He was tired, after all the walking today.

"Let's go to my place then" Bakura nodded, and stood up. Isis just smiled at him, why were they all so friendly? Marik walked to the door and Bakura followed him. "See ya around sis." Marik said and waved at her quickly, she just nodded smiling and the boys took off.

the walk remained silent, till they came close to Marik's apartment. "Why are you letting me in." Bakura said, wondering. "Cause I've lived on the streets myself." Marik said, he smiled at Bakura. "Who says I'm living on the streets." Bakura snapped at him. Marik kept smiling, "your behaviour does, ending up in my sister house too, it's a miracle she didn't scream murder." The expression on Marik's face changed, he was thinking of something now. "Do you think you can trust me?" Bakura asked him, Marik looked up. "tell me, can I?" he mocked him. Bakura smiled to himself, "No." He answered directly. "Then I know what to prepare for." Marik was smiling again, it sort of annoyed Bakura, Isis had told him Marik barely smiled or laughed, but it was all Bakura was seeing right now. It was a gently smile, but hurt hid behind it.

As soon as they arrived at Marik's apartment, Marik started flicking on all the lights, it gave a warm feeling. He went to get new clothes for Bakura again, and Bakura had another shower. As soon as they were both done they sat on the couch. "I'm sorry my t.v. doesn't work yet, we've got some troubles with the people who are supposed to provide it, they're coming around in a few days." Marik said, and then stood up, "you're hungry?"

Bakura wasn't that hungry anymore, but he'd like to have some food, so he nodded. Marik walked into the kitchen, preparing some food. "You want something to drink?" Bakura nodded again. Marik took two cans of coke out of the fridge and threw one at the teen, who caught it swiftly. "Thanks." He said, and opened the can.

Five minutes later Marik had made some sandwiches, he gave them to Bakura after taking one off, "I'll be right back," he said and then grabbed his pack of cigarettes and walked over to the balcony, once there he lit one up. Bakura looked at him for a few seconds, the setting sun was touching his face gently, then he focused on the sandwiches, now he had taste the food he realised he was still hungry. After a few bites he looked up at Marik again, the setting sun still touching his bronze skin, his blonde hair.. it created some weird glow around the man. The sky hard cleared up. Marik turned his head and the deep violet clashed with his own dark chocolate brown eyes again, freezing him into place. Marik looked surprised, his eyes a little more open than usual, slowly blowing the smoke out he inhaled earlier.

Bakura cut of the stare he was giving Marik by looking the other way. He looked at the walls, at the markings that covered them, but he couldn't help himself to look at the corner of his eye to see if he man was still looking at him.

Marik had turned his face away and was leaning on the railing of the balcony, staring in the distance. Bakura stood up and walked to the balcony, he found it awkward sitting alone in the living room of a strange house, it didn't feel the same as when he sat alone in the kitchen of the house he broke in to. Once he had opened the door his eyes fell on the view, from where they stood they could see the harbour and ocean perfectly, it was a pretty view. Bakura also leaned against the railing of the balcony, the wind softly caressing his face. It was cold outside, but the little bit of sun that was left felt warm. The ocean gave little sparkles, reflecting the sun.

"Pretty isn't it ?" Marik started, Bakura looked at him, he could tell Marik was tired and now he thought of it he was still tired himself. "Yes it is," Bakura answered him quietly, followed by a yawn. Marik laughed, "If you want to go to sleep, you can have the spare room. I don't mind you staying here, if you want to leave in the morning feel free too, you can always come back for some food or a nice bed." Bakura took a few seconds to note down the words just said. It would mean he could just live freely like he wanted to, but sleep in a warm bed and have warm dinner in the evening, maybe even a little company. The Egyptian didn't seem so bad, it was like Marik's sister had told him, he was hurt himself.

Marik yawned too, he threw the cigarette over the railing and then turned, "I'm off to bed," he stated. Bakura nodded and moved out of the way "I'm going to stay here a bit more." He said, staring at the ocean. It was calming and it reminded him of things, both pleasant and unpleasant things. Marik smiled at him. "If you need anything you can just wake me up." He said before he went inside, "oh and lock the door when you get inside" Bakura nodded once more and then turned to see the ocean again.

Marik had disappeared inside, Bakura could hear some doors open en close and then it was all quiet. The white head sat down on the chair that stood there, he sat there for half an hour, just staring at the ocean and thinking of things, till he caught him almost falling asleep. He decided it was time to go to bed himself. He got up and locked the balcony door behind him. he went through the room flicking off the lights. It felt so natural, like he's been doing it many times before, then he moved to the spare room, softly closing the door behind him. Bakura undressed himself until only his boxers were left, and then stepped into the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he felt the pulls of sleep immediately, he made himself comfortable and pulled the covers up high, he then closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Once Marik opened his eyes and got out of bed, he found a note on the table saying _'I'm out, stole some food, hope you don't mind. Will be back at dinner.'_ Marik smirked to himself, seems like the teen was staying after all.

But once dinner time came, the teen wasn't there... Marik had looked out of his window for hours, and when nightfall came, and the teen still wasn't home he decided to go to bed..

The next day, the teen didn't show up. Marik had been worried and frustrated all day, pacing up and down his room, going to bed with a splitting headache. he was woken up by his alarm clock, it was time to head for work. He had a quick shower, got dressed and fixed his hair, put a note on the door and then rushed out of his apartment. Crossing the rose bush and the busy alleyways, he got to work just in time, he was a bit out of breath cause he ran all the way, but it only took him a minute to recover. He walked past the bald guy sitting in the hallway behind his newspaper, greeted him and then walked up to the bar, where he found Jounouchi.

"Hey Jou," he said, smiling. Jounouchi looked up and nodded at him. "Hey there," he said shortly, and then focused at his work again. Jounouchi was a bit mad Marik never called him after he found the teen in the alleyway, it had been a big letdown. Marik looked at the teen for a few seconds, till he lifted his head and looked back at Marik, "the glasses need a dry." He stated. It had never been Marik's intention to hurt Jounouchi, but ever since he had seen the white head teen in the alleyway his mind couldn't let it go. "I'm sorry about the other day Jou," Marik tried, but Jounouchi didn't bite. Marik thought about it for a bit and then said; "Want to try it over some other day?" He watched Jounouchi putting down everything he held and then he turned to face Marik. "Not really," the boy walked around the bar, "I'm going to clean the toilets." He said, but Marik could tell he was about the break down in tears. Yes, this was what Marik was afraid of, giving him false hope. Marik sighed and caught up with the work Jounouchi was doing earlier. He knew the toilets were already cleaned, it was the last thing they did when they finished a shift. He would give it a rest and see what Jounouchi will do, maybe his mood would cheer up later on the evening.

It was a quiet evening, Jounouchi and Marik had a few drinks themselves and Jounouchi finally seemed to cheer up. At the end of their shift their boss had left Jounouchi to close up, as he had one of the keys to the building. Jounouchi and Marik sat down on some chairs next to a table with a drink. they had agreed with their boss to pay a small amount of money to cover the costs of the shots they had every shift.

First, there was an awkward silence, then Jounouchi bit his lip and asked "Who is that guy anyway?" Marik hadn't said a word about him, but Jounouchi could tell his mind was somewhere else. "Just a teen living on the street." Marik answered, he didn't want to talk about it with Jounouchi. "You like him?" Jounouchi asked carefully. Marik couldn't answer this, it's true the teen has been on his mind since his eyes fell on him, but he wasn't sure he liked him, also the thought of Bakura might not be in to men kind of pushed the feeling deeper into the ground. "I don't know.." he answered, he wasn't lying or making up some excuse to avoid talking about it; he really didn't know. Jounouchi shrugged and leaned back on his chair. "You're not in to me then?" he huffed, a little childish. Marik chuckled, he knew Jounouchi was just having drunk talk, and was going to regret this when he sobered up. Jounouchi watched Marik carefully, he was serious about this. Marik had to think about his answer, if he said no directly, it would mean the end of all the fun he was having with Jounouchi, it was only a month since he met the guy but he knew he had drawn his attention very easily. Working three times a week with him didn't make it easier either. Saying yes it would mean giving Jounouchi false hope, and being stuck with him. "I'm not looking for anyone right now," Marik said, giving it another thought and deciding it would be the best answer. Jounouchi seemed disappointed, he swallowed the last bit of his drink down and then placed the glass back on the table. "Alright then," he said and stood up, "well time to head home." He gestured towards the clock that read 5 A.M. Marik nodded and got up himself, grabbing his coat, pulling it on. "I'll see you soon then," Jounouchi gave him a faint smile and then walked towards the door, waiting for Marik to step out and then locking it. "Bye," he said and took off.

It was raining again. Marik pulled up his coat higher and cursed. The wind was chill, and the glow at the horizon told him the sun would be rising soon again. Marik thought of Bakura, wondering where he would be, he walked home in a slow pace, he didn't feel like rushing or sleeping yet, though he was tired. The streets were quiet as they were almost empty.

Once Marik arrived at the building, he took the stairs up, dragging his feet up with every step. He did feel the exhaustion slapping him in the face, but once he got to the highest floor, he was caught by surprise. Against his doorpost he found the white head teen sleeping, blowing up a strand of hair with every breath he took. Arms wrapped around himself, he seemed cold. Marik got to his knees and shook the boy gently at his shoulder. "Bakura?" the boy moaned softly, he didn't wanted to be woken from his slumber. Marik tried again, shaking the boy a little harder. "Bakura?" the boy woke up shocked and caused Marik to lose his balance, falling right into the teens lap. Marik groaned and the teen was confused.

Bakura blinked a few times and watched when the man got up and fell on his rear end, he said something in Arabic and it sounded like a curse; it didn't sound polite. "Let's get inside," while getting up, Bakura tried to stand up too, his legs still unstable caused him to stumble forwards. He grabbed unto Marik's shoulder to regain balance. Both stared each other in the eye for seconds before Bakura cleared his throat and stood up straight. Marik tried to open the door, but after three failed attempts Bakura took over and opened the door in one swift move from his hand.

Both walked into the hallway of the dark apartment. Marik flicked on a light and then embraced the teen in a hug. "You had me worried." He whispered. Panic shot through Bakura's body, he wanted to hit the man, scream at him, how dare he fucking touch him! but Bakura controlled himself, instead he pushed away the man gently, he had his good intentions and he was too drunk to probably even remember in the morning. "Thanks," he said carefully and watched Marik's gentle face give him a smile. "I'm going to bed," he said, and then turned to the left to open the bedroom door. He gave one quick glance towards the Egyptian standing behind him, "goodnight," and then he closed the door. He didn't feel like explaining where he had been, maybe in the morning, when he was more awake.

Bakura laid down on the bed, realising he still had his clothes on, but he couldn't be bothered to take them off now. He thought off the man, he just heard the door of the other bedroom open and close. He felt safe in this bed, but he didn't allowed himself to trust the man, it was too soon, too soon after all the people who had let him down. His mind wandered to all kinds of things, he thought of his sister, he wanted to ask her what she'd do..

After two hours, Bakura still didn't sleep, he had slept enough when he was sleeping outside the front door. He couldn't stop going through things over and over. The man made him feel so secure, he was gentle and kind for letting him in, whenever he wanted. He was even worried about him! or was that just some lie? Bakura's mind got him thinking again, what if it was a lie? What if he found out too late? No, the man was too kind, too stupid to lie like that. He did care, for some unknown reason and he made Bakura feel good, why? Why did he feel good actually? Was he someone that actually cared for him? how could Bakura tell, he only met him five days ago.

Bakura turned to his side, watching the soft glow of the sun that came from behind the curtains, then he remembered the view on the balcony and got out of bed, opening the door to the hallway, softly walking on the front of his feet. He went through the living room towards the balcony, he opened the door and felt a cold breeze touch his face, the sky was clear and the sun was shining, once he stepped out of the doorpost he could feel the sun on his face, it was warm and gentle. He sat on the chair and stared over the ocean, enjoying the sun. Marik didn't seem awake yet, probably sleeping out his hangover. Bakura decided he would stay around today to get to know the man better, before he finds out things too late. He didn't like to be lied to, or left alone in the end. There had been too many people who had done that. He pulled his knees up to his chin and just gazed into the distance.

He must have sat there for hours, thinking his life through, how it was time to settle down, to stop living on the streets, and maybe finally, finally trust someone, finding a girlfriend.. he longed for a stable life, a life no one had ever given him. He felt his eyes water up, but the feeling soon disappeared as he heard noises inside the house, he guessed Marik had woken up, and not soon after Marik joined him on the balcony for a cigarette.

"Good morning," he mumbled, stretching every muscle in his body, his arms reaching to the sky. Bakura smiled, "good morning," he said. Bakura had noted down the Egyptian only wore his jeans and he could see the tattoos on Marik's back, no these weren't tattoos, these were scars. The scars held the same markings as the walls inside Marik's apartment, Bakura didn't realise he was staring at them, at every line on Marik's back till the Egyptian had turned and looked at him, "are you alright?" he had asked wondering. Bakura snapped out of it, he didn't quite know what to say; "I was ..uhm..looking at your back," suddenly he felt shy, for staring at the man's back, it gave him weird feelings he couldn't place. Marik smiled and sat down on the small table, which looked that it was about to break due the weight placed on it. "I got them when I was ten years old," Marik started, "some family tradition for any male born, like a bar mitswa or some christening" Bakura heard about the christening before, but he didn't know what a bar mitswa was, so he just nodded like he understood. It must have hurt he thought, all the blood... Bakura shook his head trying to block the thoughts out, they popped up every now and then, terrifying cruel thoughts. The man watched him carefully, Bakura lifted his head up and just smiled at him, a forced smile, hoping he wouldn't ask him why he shook his head. Marik remained silent, his eyes were set on the ocean again, staring in the distance, deep in thought.

Marik's body felt like he was burning, he was fighting back tears. Bakura reminded him of Mahado so bad, but he couldn't think of why, Bakura had deep brown eyes, long white hair, Mahado had deep blue eyes, long brown hair. Maybe it was the way he looked at him? his smile? The way he always defended himself.. his age? Was this why he was attracted to and cared for the boy so much? Marik didn't know, it confused him, it was like the hole in his heart had reopened and was craving for what it had lost. He felt the tears run down his face, he couldn't stop them, so he turned his face away and hoped Bakura didn't notice, but it was too late. The teen stood next to him, looking at him frowning, "Marik, what's wrong?" he asked the Egyptian who tried so hard to hide it. "Nothing, sun in my eyes," Marik had used the 'there's something in my eye'-excuse before he noticed. Bakura didn't bought it and huffed. "Seriously, what's wrong?" he tried again, a bit annoyed. Marik wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him everything, he wanted to hug him the most, but didn't budge. "Why'd you like to know, do you care?" it seemed to make the teen even more annoyed, "Yes," he growled, "are you serious?" Marik tried to avoid the conversation. "My fist is serious and can make your face look real ridiculous!" the teen snapped at him, and then startled from what he said. Marik looked surprised at him, blinked a few times, and then started laughing, ruffling the teen's white hair. "You're cute," he then said, still smiling and he forgot what he felt so depressed about a minute ago. It made Bakura even more annoyed, but he didn't want Marik to feel bad, so he just smiled at him instead.

* * *

After both boys had breakfast, Marik had a phone call from the TV provider's company that they were able to send someone around this afternoon, Marik who was all too happy to finally be able to get TV, made an appointment and decided to stay home today. Bakura had made a game from decoding the hieroglyphs on Marik's wall, trying to guess what every symbol meant, but it was still hard to figure out. He had found out that the lion meant 'L' but that was about it.

Marik was reading the newspapers on the sofa, after 30 minutes Bakura had grown bored of his game and sat down next to Marik. "You're not going out today?" Marik asked him, looking at him over his newspaper with small reading glasses, he had expected for the teen to be gone before he woke up again, and was surprised to find him on his balcony this morning. The white head shook no, "not today," he glared at the back of the newspaper and saw the weather, "it's going to rain today," he added, he hoped he guessed right by the pictures, the newspaper wasn't in Japanese but English. Marik turned over the page and looked at the weather section, it indeed was going to rain today. "Well I don't have much around here, so you'd have to find a way to entertain yourself." The teen shrugged, he was used to sit down and do nothing, usually without anyone around, so he didn't mind. "That's okay."

* * *

Not much later two men arrived to fix the T.V. It was going to take them a few hours cause of the network not reaching to Marik's apartment for some odd reasons, didn't the previous owners also have T.V.? So Marik and Bakura sat on the balcony in the little sun that was left. Dark rain clouds gathered above the ocean and it started to get windy.

Marik hated the cold, but he wanted to stay outside and talk to Bakura without two men eavesdropping them. "What were you so upset about this morning?" Bakura asked Marik, eyeing into his direction. Marik didn't turn his head but kept watching the dark clouds. "Nothing," he said in a cold tone of voice, he didn't want to talk about it. "If you tell me, I'll tell you something about me," Bakura tried, knowing the man was interested, and he hit the jackpot. Marik's head turned and faced Bakura, his eyes set serious. "for real?" he asked, just to reinsure himself Bakura wasn't lying, Bakura nodded as response. "You remind me of someone," Marik said shortly, like that was all he was going to give the teen to know. "remind you of who? Your brother?" Bakura asked, Marik had him curious. "No, I don't have a brother." Marik shouldn't have said that. "then who?" Bakura pushed a bit. Marik's breathing got heavier and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't want to open up to the teen like this yet, afraid he would leave and never return. "Then who?" Bakura tried again as if Marik never heard the question. "My ex lover." Marik said as if he was ending a topic, it hurt him to say Mahado was his ex lover, and not his lover. Bakura's eyes widened a bit, "you mean.. a guy?" Damn, why was he asking so much? Marik nodded. "You mean you're gay?" the teen asked, taken by surprise, again Marik nodded and then cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm gay." He stated.

Bakura tried to pretend it didn't bother him, but it did. "So now I've told you, it's your turn," Marik said, he was smiling at the reaction the teen gave him. Bakura was just staring at Marik's face, everything around him had frozen. How could this kind man be gay? Weren't gay people just weird people? Marik was way too normal for this.

"Bakura?"

The teen snapped out of his spacing, blinking and looking at the Egyptian again. "It's your turn," Marik repeated himself, still smiling but a bit worried. "Oh right," Bakura shifted on his chair and sat right up. "Uhm, what do you want to know?" he asked, biting his lip and hoping Marik wouldn't ask about something that would bring up bad memories and would give him nightmares again. "What happened to your parents?" Marik asked in a serious, interested tone of voice. "They're dead," Bakura said cold, he didn't miss them at all, "They died in a car accident when I was eleven, someone had apparently cut the break wires of their car, didn't surprise me as they had a lot of enemies, " The teen told this all like he didn't care at all, instead he was just angry at them. "My mother had always been nice to me and my sister, but my father was an ass." With that he ended his story. Marik frowned, "I'm sorry."

"What about your family?" Bakura asked him and saw the expression on Marik's face change. Marik let out a deep sigh, "You're going to pay one of your stories for that," he said, teasing Bakura and Bakura agreed to him. "My dad disowned me when he walked into me, with some guy." Bakura couldn't help himself but laugh. "hey, that's not funny!" Marik growled at him. "he did what?" Bakura chuckled. "He walked in to my room, after he heard screaming, I was there, with some guy, both naked." Marik said slowly, almost spelling it out. Bakura laughed again, he did find this funny, but Marik only seemed to get irritated, but he softened as he saw Bakura laughing, till his eyes filled up with tears, "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, with a chuckle between them. "That's okay, I guess it's kind of embarrassing when you're dad walks in.." Marik sighed, now smiling himself. Bakura nodded and swiftly wiped away a tear from his face with his hand. "well it is," Bakura smiled at Marik, his face a bit flushed from laughing. "Why did he disown you?" Bakura was serious again, "It's illegal to be gay in Egypt, so I pretty much dishonoured his family, it'd be a crime if people came asking and they had to lie for me." Bakura had noticed how Marik said it was 'his' family, his dad's family, not Marik's, it probably worked entirely different in Egypt.

There was a knock on the window, the men who had come around for the TV, had finally finished their job. Marik stood up, "just a minute," Bakura gave him a nod and watched Marik walking inside, then followed inside himself, it was pretty cold outside. Marik had paid the two and then sat down on the sofa, "finally, after one and a half month it finally works!" Marik was glad his TV finally worked, it would avoid awkward silences between Bakura and him. Bakura sat down on the sofa next to him, glad Marik was distracted by the TV, so he wouldn't ask any more questions, but after Marik flicked through a few channels he turned his head, Bakura bit his lip and pretended he was watching the TV. "So," Marik started, "You want some dinner?" Bakura let out a sigh of relief "Yes please."

Marik had gone to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for them both. Bakura was actually glad he stayed at the apartment today, getting to know the man better. He wasn't that bad, the strange feeling of safety hadn't disappeared all day.

* * *

When dinner was ready, they sat at the small dining table. "So," Marik started again, "It was your turn wasn't it?" Bakura almost chocked on his food and tried his best to swallow it down. "Yea," he coughed. "You said you had a sister? Where's she now?" Marik wondered, afraid she'd be living on the street too. Bakura felt like a rock fell on his stomach, he didn't want to talk about this, but then again; Marik also answered questions he didn't want to answer. The teen stared at the man's face for a while, and then faced down to his food. "She's dead," he muttered, poking his food with his fork again, he had lost his appetite at once. Marik frowned, he felt bad for asking the question now. He wanted to know what happened to her but before he could ask Bakura started talking, "She got killed, three years and 2 days ago," tears gathered in the teen's eyes. "She was everything I had left.." Bakura shoved his plate to the middle of the table. "I'm sorry," he said while he pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore.." he then walked to his room, and closed the door behind him.

Leaving Marik alone at the table..

* * *

**A/N: ** Chapter 3 is on it's way :) rate and review?:D


	3. Second wall Down!

**Warnings: ** Child Abuse, violence, sexual tinted theme, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters nor do i own Yu Gi Oh, story line is mine tho~ enjoy ^.^

* * *

It had been four weeks since the teen moved into Marik's apartment. The communication between the two had improved but wasn't running smooth yet.

Marik hadn't asked Bakura anything since the incident at the dining table, but every time he pushed it a little too far, or brought up something Bakura didn't want to talk about. Bakura either would lock himself up in his room or leave for the whole day again.

Yesterday night had been one of those nights; where Bakura had left Marik in anger. Marik had confronted him that he wanted him more around, so he'd know too what Bakura liked and what not. Every time Bakura had left for the night, or the whole day, he would come home covered in scratches and bruises; it had Marik worried. Bakura would never talk about it and just lock himself up in his room again.

Marik sat alone on the table in the living room, eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper, he wasn't in the best mood and had ignored Bakura when he left last night, the teen hadn't been home at all.

The cause of Marik's steamed mood was his upcoming birthday, only three days to go and Christmas to follow two days after. He knew his mother had sent presents to his sister for his birthday, he didn't want to accept them. He hadn't heard anything from his father, and didn't expected to. He was glad the last of his stuff had shipped over to Japan, and was arriving this afternoon so he could finish his apartment.

When he finished the newspaper he stood up and roamed through his apartment, cleaning and picking up everything he missed, then he came across Bakura's coat, that he had bought for him a week ago. Marik let out a deep sigh and watched outside through the window, soft gentle snow falling. Damn that kid must've frozen his hands off. Marik cursed under his breath, he knew searching for the teen was useless, he tried many, many times before.

Marik moved into Bakura's bedroom and laid the coat down on the bed. The air in the bedroom was stuffy and lacked fresh air, so Marik decided to open the windows, letting the cold air in. Marik walked out of the room again and back in with a cleaning cloth, dusting the windowsills and headboards of the bed, the little nightstand next to it, the lamp, the foot of the lamp. Since Bakura had moved in Marik had never got the chance to clean the spare bedroom.

After he's done the spare room, he moved to his own bedroom. The windows were already open, he did that every morning. Again he started dusting everything, the little dust that was left from his previous cleaning-spree. He hummed to himself, somehow cleaning always put him in a good mood.. as long as it lasted. Moving from his bedroom to the living room, the bathroom following and then the kitchen, he wasn't finished in the kitchen yet but his stomach started to disapprove cleaning it, without eating so Marik decided to take a small break and make some food. Watching the clock that showed 1:19 PM, the teen still hadn't showed up yet.

He finished preparing his food and when he wanted to take his first bite the doorbell rang. He sighed and put it down back on the plate. Walking, with the cleaning cloth over his shoulder, to the front door he opened.

"Mister Ishtar?" two men in uniform stood in front of his door. It felt like Marik's heart was skipping a beat, did anything happened to Bakura?

"We're from the moving company, we've got your stuff," the taller man smiled.

Marik, who was mentally slapping himself to the head now nodded and threw the cleaning cloth off, "Right, Uhm, there's an elevator on the right somewhere, you can use that to get the stuff upstairs." Marik didn't know where exactly the elevator was, he had a great fear for them since he was a toddler and got stuck playing in one, while his mother had just walked out.

Both men nodded and picked up some boxes they already brought upstairs. "Just put it in the living room, there should be enough space." Then they started to move the boxes to the living room. He knew his sister paid them enough to move everything, so he didn't have to do any lifting, and finish his food.

Marik watched them carefully has they moved in a large black piano wing through the window, "You can put that near the window," Marik said to the one man who was still in his living room, and the said man passed the message to his mate in some vehicle outside.

Marik felt happy now he saw his beloved wing again. When the two men were gone, he sat down at the little stool and opened up the piano, stroking the keys softly. He closed his eyes and started playing his favourite piano piece. Totally lost in his own world, Marik felt the warm feeling the piano always gave him fill his chest. The music from the piano filled the room, silencing the sound of the front door opening and closing again.

Bakura, who was confused at the sound of the piano, and all the boxes spread through the hallway and living room, stood still for a few minutes, listening to the sound. It felt warm and full of feeling. Inside the apartment it WAS warm the exact. Bakura rubbed his hands together, his face was flushed from the cold, his fingers almost blue. He had decided it was time to find something warm, so he returned home. He stepped over the boxes trying to make his way to the living room, and once he was there he realised the sound of piano wasn't just some CD playing. He watched Marik sway his fingers over the keys, the sound was even better now Bakura was close to the piano. Marik didn't seem to have noticed him yet, so Bakura sat down on the arm of the sofa and watched Marik play. After a while, also closing his eyes to enjoy the music even better.

The music ended abrupt in false notes. Marik had opened his eyes and noticed the teen was home. Bakura's eyes opened wide, he hadn't felt as calm as he did when the music played, for a long time. He could tell Marik wasn't happy.

"Where have you been?" Marik asked, his voice holding a tone of anger.

Bakura shrugged, "nowhere."

Marik's hands slammed into the keys of the piano. "Stop telling me that!" his voice even more angry.

"Kay, fine, then I've been somewhere," Bakura said sarcastic, kind of amused seeing the Egyptian angry and worried over him. He met Marik's eyes and decided he wouldn't lose this battle of intimidating each other, like they always did. Bakura usually would shrug it off and not care, but this time he wanted the tall blonde to be angry with him, just so he would blabber everything out that was bothering him and secretly Bakura longed for to be told there was someone worried about him.

The two just sat there, staring at each other. Bakura moved so his arms supported his chin, his face carrying an 'what-do-you-want' expression. He was surprised when Marik gave up and turned his face back to the piano keys.

"I was worried," he started, his voice holding sadness now.

"Why would you?" Bakura asked him significantly, still staring at the profile of Marik's face.

This time Marik shrugged, "You don't care about others do you? You're just some selfish bastard."

Bakura raised his brows at the words just said, he had never expected this from the always so kind man. "Is that what you think?" Bakura said with slight amusement in his voice.

"No, that's what you want to hear isn't it?" Marik said, slightly disappointed.

"What makes you think that?" Bakura growled, why would this man think he wanted to hate the world? They made him hate the world! They made him distrust mankind! It wasn't his fault! He felt the anger rise in his chest.

"Oh, just because." Marik said as that was the reason why. "I know you've been at my sister's house." He glared at Bakura, with one brow raised. "that you left about 6 AM this morning."

Bakura cursed under his breath. That bitch had told on him.

"Why can't you just stay here next time?" Marik's voice had softened, he couldn't stand it to be mad at the teen. But Bakura stayed mute.

"You're not planning anything for my birthday are you?" Marik huffed.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the Egyptian, "Why would I, you were damned the day you were born, there's no need celebrating that." Bakura was surprised how fast Marik's mood had changed again, he kind of reminded him of his mother when he was younger; 'No you can't have that candy' 'You can have that candy if you do this and this' 'oh just take the candy alright!'

Both boys looked at each other. Bakura was afraid he kind of offended Marik too much, but soon they were both laughing.

"So my sister didn't talk you into anything?"

"Nope, Even if she did, it'd take too much effort for someone like you." Bakura grinned at the Egyptian.

Marik didn't quite believe the teen but gave it a rest, he was tired of moving and didn't feel like arguing with Bakura, although he was still kind of mad at him. "So, just stay home next time okay." He wasn't asking anymore, but ordering him.

Bakura let himself fall down on the couch, spreading his arms stretching, "Okay mum." He muttered, he wasn't going to stay at all, he'll live his own life, like he wants to.

Marik turned back to the piano keys and started playing, humming a soft tune along with the notes. It was warm and soothing, but behind it hid sadness. "Bakura?"

Bakura sat up, his legs still laying over the arm of the sofa, putting his hands behind his back for support. "yea?"

"Are you staying here because you want to? Or cause it just makes your life easier?" Marik asked, his voice was down.

Bakura wasn't sure, he did like to be around Marik but he still didn't trust him as like he didn't trust anyone. Marik did give him the warmth and safety he had been longing for but Bakura was afraid if he stayed too long Marik would develop feelings for him, he did take him in his house all of the sudden and Bakura still wasn't sure why.

"Because I want to." Bakura answered, it was the wisest answer, Marik would have been given the right to kick him out if he answered otherwise. He caught a gentle smile on Marik's face.

* * *

The next day Bakura had woken up by slamming and falling of pans in the kitchen. After rubbing his eyes and yawning he had gotten up and dress himself in one of Marik's dressing gowns to see what was happening. Marik's mood seemed to be more irritable than ever.

"Good morning sunshine," Bakura snickered at the freaked out Egyptian in the kitchen. Marik didn't respond and tried to clean up the mess he made. Bakura pulled a face and looked at the state of the kitchen.

The kitchen floor was covered in the pans Marik dropped, sugar and coffee were spilled over the counter. Marik grabbed a towel to stop the spilled coffee from dripping off the counter, making even a greater mess on the floor. Bakura walked towards the counter and felt something sharp under his bare foot, when he looked down he saw there was plastic on the floor. Now looking closer at the mess, he saw that the telephone laid between the mess in a quite some pieces. Seemed the Egyptian had thrown it into the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the teen said while sitting down on the last clean bit of the counter. "Don't you know, that telephones don't have a high resistance to rock?" Bakura waited for a reply, but instead he saw how the man fell to his knees and sobbed. A soft 'sorry' escaped Marik's lips.

"What for? It's not my kitchen.." Bakura said and shrugged. "Just wanted to know what happened, I don't care about the mess." Bakura felt how the cold emotions played on him, the voices protecting him from caring for anyone. Again there was no reply from the Egyptian. "I guess you'll manage then." Bakura said while he jumped off the counter, avoiding any plastic pieces laying on the floor.

Marik looked up, his eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Sorry Bakura,"

Bakura stared at the face, he'd never seen Marik cry before; it somehow looked.. pretty. With those thoughts Bakura shook his head, pretty? He asked himself. Usually he'd smile when he saw someone crying, but he found a different feeling crossing his mind.

"It's nothing, really, I'll be fine." Marik got up and through his tears, he showed Bakura a smile.

Bakura rolled his eyes, _fucking lunatic_. "I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but crying is something natural y'know." Bakura shrugged again. "But if you want to man up so bad," he glared at the slightly taller man. "then you should've told me to fuck off and mind my own business."

He saw Marik grit his teeth in irritation for the teen. "It's not like I want to man up," Marik said under his breath. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Then tell me to fuck off, before I start asking about it again," Bakura tilted his head a little to the right and his lips curled into an evil grin. From the two feelings that had been on his mind, the voices had won; he enjoyed this way too much to actually care about the man. He wanted Marik to say those words, to send the thrill through his body.

Marik shook his head, "No, I'll be fine," He said smiling. Marik took the cloth and started cleaning again. Bakura scowled, he was hoping Marik would finally show a little aggression; but Marik didn't bite on it at all.

"Then what happened?" Bakura asked; he was planning to annoy the hell out of the man so he would tell him., but Marik didn't reply. As soon as Bakura noticed what the man was looking at he got angry. He had noticed with the waving of arms, he had forgotten to keep his dressing gown close, with just his boxers; it had Marik's attention.

"What are you fucking looking at?" Bakura said angrily under his breath. While making the dressing gown cover his body again he turned and stormed towards his bedroom.

It wasn't the slender muscular body that had grabbed Marik's attention, sure he did notice every line and curve the body held. What did have his attention were the scars, scabs and bruises that stood up against the pale skin; Bakura's body was covered in them.

Marik let out a deep sigh and turned to face the mess he had made in the kitchen, starting with picking up plastic pieces of the floor.

* * *

Bakura laid on his bed, his hand pressed tightly to his ears and his eyes shut. He wanted to block out the voices that played up in his head and the anger that made his body shake and pant.

* * *

_A small boy, that was nearly eleven years old, stood next to the car of his father, he had always showed much interest in cars and his father had showed him where every part was. His white hair was wild on his small head and on his chest he wore a golden jewellery that shined in the small light that the garage gave him; it was way past his bedtime. In his right hand he held a piece of cloth, in his left a pair of garden shears._

_The brown eyes filled with tears examined the garage once again; it held several tools against the wall and several working benches, but then the eyes focused on the car that stood in the middle of the mess the garage held._

_The boy's body shook with anger, he was whispering to no one in particular. "Yes, I'll hurry up! Stop shouting at me!" he said through his teeth, slightly afraid of what he was talking to._

_The small one got on his knees and tilted his head so he could see under the car, his right hand with cloth supporting him against the chassis of the car. Shoving the shears under the car and then getting on the floor, and with one smooth movement of his feet pushing him under the car. On touch the boy found what he was looking for; the dim light above the car made it even darker below._

_Clutching his hand around the wires above him the boy searched for the shears with his free hand. Once he had found that he brought them up and cut through the cable; he had seen this in a movie once before. After he had cut them his expression had changed, he felt more calm and it was finally quiet. "I've done it." He whispered softly again, but there was no reply; shrugging his shoulders he cleaned himself with the cloth he had brought down and then on his toes he snuck back to bed._

_The boy had slept with one eye open, he was wide awake once he heard his father's footsteps in the hallway outside of his small bedroom. He smiled to himself and jumped out of bed; still dressed from the day before._

_"Good morning father," he said politely once he met his father downstairs at the kitchen table. "are you going to work today?" he asked his father as he sat down on one of the chairs next to him grabbing the box of cereal and pouring into a bowl his mother already had put down the night before, then grabbing the milk he looked at his father, giving him one of his sweetest smiles._

_"I'll be leaving in ten minutes," his father said while patting the boy on his head, "You better behave today Bakura." He looked at his one and only son, "we don't want naughty boys do we?"_

_Bakura shook his head, "of course not father." And then smiled again, "Of course we wouldn't want that!" the boy chuckled as he heard the voices in his head started to talk again, how proud they were of him._

_"Your mother will be going with me, so you'll be alone for an hour, you can handle that right?" his father asked him. "Amane isn't feeling well, so she'll be sleeping. You're her big brother right?"_

_Bakura smiled again, big brother, yes he was, protecting his sister from this evil monster. "Yes father!" Bakura shoved his spoon into his mouth and tried to finish breakfast fast, then realizing what his father just said. "Why is mother going with you?"_

_"I'm taking her to the doctor before I got work, you know how she is expecting another baby brother or sister right?" his father said, while putting his bowl down and then he stood up. "We'll be going then, take care of yourself boy." He said while ruffling the white hair._

_No! His mother couldn't go in the care, he had to stop this!_

_Bakura jumped up. "I don't think I can stay alone dad, what if Amane throws up? I don't know what to do then!" he tried._

_His father frowned, "I think you can manage quite well Bakura, you're a big boy now." And with those words Bakura's father walked out of the kitchen, calling for his wife._

_Bakura had to think, he had to stop his mother from going into the car, but he couldn't think of something, and his mind panicked once he saw his mother step into the car he had demolished the night before. The voices were screaming at him, 'make her stop Bakura! STOP HER!' and when the car drove off his mind went blank._

_Later that day, two police officers had visit him, taking his sister and him with them. Two adults had been killed in a car accident; cause of the accident? Cut brake wires._

_Bakura's voices had never left him since._

_

* * *

_

Bakura stared at the wall full of markings, he didn't know why he had thought of this, the reason of his voices. Now he had been living with them for seven years, he had grown used to them; they were quite helpful, but sometimes they destroyed the good things happening in his life too.

He moved to his side and made a deep sigh, he knew why they were here; it was when his body was revealed to Marik. No one ever had seen him without clothes since the day the monster died. In the orphanage he would scream and kick the nurses who tried to undress him. most of them easily gave up trying to help him and when he was fourteen he ran away from there, leaving his sister on her own. That year November, she died too. It had made the voices worse, it was then we he got the obsession for blood and screaming, it had knocked him off his sane mind; insanity taking over.. was he insane? Bakura shook his head, he blamed it on being 'damaged.'

Yes, he was damaged, damaged beyond fixation. He wouldn't rest till he could have a hold on the hearts of the men who killed his sister, ah yes what he would do to them if he ever found them. He would tie them up and cut them everywhere, cutting their chest and opening their lungs, making them drown in their own blood and when he was done with all that, he would cut them open even more to stab their heart.

Bakura grinned to himself for the thoughts, he had planned this since the day she had died.

A knock on the door made him leave his focus on the horrid thoughts, "what?" he snorted at the door. This is why he usually wouldn't stay around, people would start bugging him asking how he felt.

"Are you hungry?" the voice came from the hallway. "I wanted to go out to get something to eat, and probably buy a new phone."

Bakura was hungry, but he didn't feel like getting up just yet. "in ten minutes," he shouted back at the door. He heard a confirming knock.

"Alrighty," Marik said as he left the door again, grabbing the last box that was left from the shipment that came in and unpacking it, but as soon as he lifted the painting that laid on top he shoved it aside and grabbed the photo frame that was underneath it, swinging it through the room it shattered against the wall, the photo whirled down slowly.

Bakura's door slammed open, "What the fuck are you doing this time? Stop destroying things and scaring the shit out of me please!" Bakura had been at ease of mind till he heard the glass shatter, it had made him jump from his bed almost instantly. Noticing the box he put a few steps forwards and then crouched next to it. The box was filled with photo frames with pictures of Marik's family; Something Marik wasn't pleased of. He picked up one frame but before he could look at it, it was grabbed from his hand and thrown across the room. Marik was cursing under his breath in Arabic. "fool," Bakura scolded at Marik while he stood up. Marik stood up at the same time facing Bakura.

"Mind your own fucking business," he hissed at the pale skinned.

Bakura's lips curled with joy, "excuse me?" he asked smirking, but this only made Marik turn and feel bad about what he said.

"Sorry," he muttered, destroying all the pleasure Bakura was feeling.

Bakura scowled, "guess it can't be helped," he said as he picked up the box and walked towards the front door. Slightly grinning to himself.

"W-what are you doing?" Marik asked him while following him, "where are you going?"

"I'm taking the trash out," Bakura smiled at the Egyptian and slammed the door shut with his foot, leaving him in the hallway.

* * *

Bakura had indeed put the box in the trash without asking. Marik didn't follow him so Bakura assumed right away the Egyptian didn't care enough about it. Once he got back upstairs and rang the doorbell, there was no response. He tried again and again nothing. After five minutes Bakura leaned against the doorpost, his arms crossed in front of his chest, impatient.

"God damnit Marik, I'll just leave again then." And as soon as he said that the door lock clicked open. "finally," Bakura huffed and pushed the door open. "You've still got time to get it back, the trash won't be here till tomorrow morning." Bakura said, he knew the area all too well.

Marik didn't say a word, he turned and grabbed Bakura's coat, he was already dressed in his. He threw the coat towards Bakura, causing it to land over his head. "Let's get something to eat then," Marik said while he passed Bakura, who was muttering and growling how the man had to aim better.

* * *

While they walked towards the mall to find a small restaurant, none of them spoke. A full ten minutes they passed quiet, till Bakura smelt something familiar, he remembered the restaurant on the corner and had been there before when he had stolen some money and decided to treat himself. "Let's go in here," Bakura said, while pulling his coat up higher. Marik watched the front of the restaurant for a few seconds and then nodded, following Bakura inside.

The restaurant was small and cosy completely designed in an old western style. The two sat down at a table near the window, both ordering their food as a young waitress passed their table to take their order down. It didn't take long before their food got served and both men were eating. Marik supported his chin on one hand as he watched Bakura, who was feasting on his meal. "Say, Bakura?" Marik started, taking another bite of his salad.

"Hmm?"

"Where do you go when you leave the apartment?"

Bakura swallowed his food down and looked up a bit, his hair still covering a lot of his eyes. "Work most of the times," he stuffed his mouth again, "sometimes for a walk."

Marik dropped his fork in disbelief but before he could say anything Bakura made the smart move to avoid talking about it. "Who called this morning?" he asked, while stuffing his mouth, making half of what he said muffled.

Marik leaned back on his chair and moved his hand through his hair. Then he let out a deep sigh "ai ai ai," he dragged, "My mother did."

Bakura lifted his head, Marik had his attention. "for your birthday?" he asked, waiting with taking another bite.

Marik nodded, "I haven't heard from her since the day they kicked me out and now she's sending me gifts, family photos and phone calls?" Marik shrugged, "I don't want any contact with them, it's already bad enough to have my sister around.. which by the way I still have to call, remind me when we get home, will you?"

Bakura smirked and nodded, it still amazed him how fast Marik lost his concentration. It wouldn't surprise him if Marik already had forgotten that they are supposed to go to the mall for a new phone.

Bakura finished his food and then watched Marik, the man was absent minded and stared out the window to the people passing by, deep in thought and his hand supporting his chin again. In his other hand he still held his fork with lettuce pinned onto it.

"You're not hungry?" Bakura asked Marik to stop him from staring at the window, he didn't wanted to sit here and wait three hours before the man finally finished his salad. Marik seemed to snap out of it and looked at Bakura, giving him a simple smile and then continuing on his salad.

* * *

Once Marik finished he paid for the food and they moved to the closest store to buy a new phone. Marik hadn't forgotten.

The store was in a small mall. Bakura hated malls, it was always crowded and he would always be searching for the faces that he despised the most. His eyes were searching the crowd as he was following Marik. He didn't seem to notice Marik had made a turn and Bakura was walking in the total wrong direction.

Now Bakura was searching for the blonde Egyptian in the crowd. He growled as an old man, with walking cane, blocked his way. The man's hair was also blocking his view. _Move, move, move!_ Bakura ordered the man in his head, but the man kept walking on his own slow pace. Bakura grew even more impatient as the man stopped to stretch himself a little, there was no way getting around him as there was a bench blocking his left and the walls of the store his right. "Can't you just move?" Bakura snorted at the grey haired man. The man commented something as 'how rude' when he turned his head.

Bakura's eyes widened a little and he felt the anger in his body grow. The old face with the big eyes, the spiked up grey hair, it was so familiar, no.. it was even _similar. _The voices in his head started to tell him to kill, to draw blood from this man; to damage the body beyond recognition. Before he realised it he had grabbed the man at his coat and pulled him up. "tell me," Bakura growled, "do you have any grandchildren?" Judging by the age, he knew it couldn't be his son. Bakura chuckled when he saw the fear in the man's face.

"Y-yes," the man chocked on his words, almost wetting himself.

"Tell me, where is he?" Bakura growled in anger, moving the man closer to his face. But before the old man could answer an arm was wrapped around Bakura's waist and an hand tight around his wrist, causing him to drop the man. He recognized the tanned skin the hand held.

"Marik," Bakura hissed, "let me go!" Bakura raised his voice, but Marik only pulled him closer.

"Calm down Bakura," Marik whispered to him, his voice was soothing. "You'd be better off asking the man nicely." Marik eyed the man who was almost suffering from a heart attack. He laid on the floor panting and his hands grabbing the cloth on his chest.

Bakura tried to struggle himself free again, but Marik's grip only tightened at him. "Marik! Let go goddamnit!" but Marik didn't budge.

"First calm down," Marik said, again in his soothing voice. Bakura struggled once more but felt like he couldn't win from the Egyptian. He felt the voices draw away slowly as Marik started talking again.

Bystanders came to help the old man of the floor, each one of them giving Bakura an disgusted look.

"Sir, I'm sorry about my friend here," Marik had started, "We are looking for someone who kind of looks like you. Bakura here," Marik gestured to Bakura, "has been looking for him for a while now. He still has something that belongs to him." Marik gave the old man a smile, hoping he'd fall for it. "Could you please tell me if you have a grandson, if so, where his whereabouts are?"

The man's eyes skipped through Bakura and Marik, and then the man was thinking for a split second. "Ah! You must mean Yugi," he nodded to confirm himself, "He left town a week ago and will be back in a month or so, we own a Game shop not far from here, so try again next month." The man looked at Bakura, his face frowned, "I'm sorry if it's something important Yugi took." He nodded understanding, as if he knew why Bakura had attacked him. "I would work on your anger management if I were you boy." With that the grabbed his walking cane and turned around to walk away.

Bakura gritted his teeth, he was still angry and the anger management hadn't helped much. He got up when Marik's grip loosened on him. "why'd you do that?" he hissed at the man, he couldn't help himself but feel that a really big chance had been wasted.

Marik shrugged, " I don't want to visit you in jail, for the reason you have assaulted an old man." He then smiled.

Bakura rolled his eyes, he was angry, annoyed and rather confused. How was Marik able to calm him down, as he haven't been able to calm himself down the past seven years?

" Let's go home," Marik said and grabbed the bag he had dropped, holding his new phone. "Maybe you're just tired." The man smiled again, it annoyed Bakura.

* * *

When the two man arrived home. Bakura decided to lock himself away in his bedroom; he didn't feel like talking about what happened at the mall or any silly questions Marik would ask him.

Marik didn't seem to bother with asking questions, he would, at a later time. Right now all he focused on was installing the new phone so he could call his sister.

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry about the cheesy ending, you'll see why. I've started writing again so I hope to finish chapter 4 this month.


	4. Unexpected Guest

**A/N**: Finally! it's here.. chapter 4.. thank you so much for waiting! I've finished college so i've finally got time to write again, not to mention the writers block i've battled :) enjoy!

**Warnings: ** Child Abuse, violence, sexual tinted theme, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters nor do i own Yu Gi Oh, story line is mine tho~ enjoy ^.^

* * *

The music swayed through the room, as Bakura locked the door behind him. He had been gone for the night. The music was calming as violins played a soft tune supported by the piano. It was 4 am in the morning, he had hoped Marik wouldn't notice but it seemed the Egyptian never headed to bed. Today was Marik's birthday and Bakura didn't expect for the man to be in a good mood. But as Bakura stepped into the living room Marik didn't seem upset, neither he was angry or irritated. Instead he was smiling.

" Welcome back," his lips curled into a smile as he spoke.

Bakura was surprised by those words, as he had broken the promise he had made three days ago, maybe it got him a little confused as he thought the man would be disappointed in him again once he found out.

Marik was sat at the sofa, with a cup of black herb tea cupped in his hands. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the music that played on the background. Bakura sat next to him on the couch. "You couldn't sleep?"

"No, there's too much on my mind," Marik started, "I haven't even tried yet, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway."

Bakura just watched the man, he couldn't figure out how his brain worked. Usually he would get scolded at whenever he wouldn't show up at night without letting Marik know, then the next day Marik would be all nice without showing even the slightest hint of worry.

Bakura shuffled about then he raised his head and looked at Marik, "Happy Birthday," he said in a low voice, waiting for Marik's response. Marik groaned a little as if Bakura just hurt him physically. "Thanks, I'm slowly turning into some old fucker ain't I?"

Bakura grinned "I'll buy you a walking cane next year" he mocked the Egyptian.

Marik laughed while Bakura gave him a simple smirk and worked himself up. "I'm off to bed." He stated and then walked towards the spare bedroom.

As Bakura's white hair hit the pillows, he got involved into another staring contest with the ceiling. He groaned as he noticed his thoughts started running through his head, bringing up memories from birthdays.

* * *

_"Bakura?"_

_The voice came from the kitchen, it was soft and tender._

_"Bakura, could you please go check on your father in the garage?"_

_Bakura shuffled his little feet, he was way too excited for his birthday but he had to wait till his little sister came home._

_"He should've picked up Amane by now," his mother continued._

_Bakura rushed himself to the garage and once there he found Amane, undressed and his father nowhere to be found. _

_The rest of the day he had himself locked up in his room.  
_

* * *

Bakura's night was restless.

Bakura had kept his promise and stayed at the apartment whenever the two were arguing; he would just lock himself in his room or take an everlasting shower. Marik hadn't spend much time with him as he was too busy unpacking the boxes and putting everything in to place. Also Marik's boss had called him if he were able to work some more shifts as Jounouchi had a bad cold. When Marik returned home later those evenings he'd be exhausted and almost pass out before he was inside the hallway. Bakura had left him the first time it happened, but the second time he had dragged the man to bed.

He wasn't quite sure why he had to urge to help him when he saw him lying in the hallway like that. It's not like he needed the job; as his sister was paying everything for him. Bakura found Marik foolish, for exhausting himself that bad and not taking any time off. He would barely sleep and when he got home he was either busy with cleaning or any other 'task' that had to be done.

Bakura eyed the man with disbelieve when he said he had another shift, getting himself ready and then storming out of the door. The white head teen shook his head. It would probably be best if he got some sleep now before he gets woken again by the noisy man.

But once he laid down in bed he couldn't seem the catch sleep. He tossed and turned to his side and back to his back, even tried sleeping on his stomach but his body somehow told him to stay awake. He couldn't keep his eyes shut longer than five minutes before his eyes met the clock again. His mind was restless, going through memories and present activities; he even wondered what they would have for dinner tomorrow. It annoyed Bakura, his mind used to be peaceful, peaceful until the voices would show up again. The voices had always helped him when he got in trouble, they always told him what to do and would save him from more trouble. Sometimes they got him into trouble, deep trouble but they also gave him a wave of ecstasy when he had done something bad. It had been a while since he had felt that way. All he was hearing from them right now was to get away from Marik, to live on his own again and break into houses to steal.

Bakura turned over again, he wanted the voices to shut up. He was tired and had gotten moody after lying awake for three hours. The clock showed 11:12 PM. He wasn't in trouble or doing anything dangerous, so why would they even be there? He stared at the ceiling and before he could catch some rest he heard the keys at the door. Bakura sat up, Marik shouldn't be home yet for another few hours so he decided to see who was at the door.

As the door opened a young man with black hair walked in, his hair spiked up. Bakura had never seen him before. The lights, that are always left on when Marik goes out, made it easier for Bakura to observe the guy. the young man walked on his toes through the wall way towards the living room and Bakura decided to follow. When the man stopped and looked around the white teen decided to take him down, he wasn't in a great mood and with the lack of sleep he was just utterly annoyed.

He saw the green eyes observe the room while he sneaked up and before he landed his foot in the back of the man he heard a loud yelp.

"Who are you?" Bakura growled while pressing down the man to the floor. But the man did nothing but struggle. He wouldn't answer Bakura. "Who are you?" Bakura yelled at him before kicking him in the side to make him roll over. The green eyes stared at Bakura with fear, and Bakura felt his blood rush through his body.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" the man help his hands up and dropped the keys he was holding. Bakura watched the keys falls and recognized the hello kitty keychain that was holding them. They were Marik's sisters keys.

Bakura grabbed the man at his shirt and pulled him, bringing his face close to his. "how did you get those keys?" Bakura realized he recognized the man but couldn't place where from.

Terrified eyes stared back at Bakura, the man never expected to have a welcome like this by someone he didn't know. When he had entered the apartment he was expecting to find Marik somewhere alone in his chair, like the old days. "I-i was searching for Marik," the man stuttered. "his sister gave me her keys! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here" the fear struck his body and he somehow he couldn't stop talking; afraid the tall young teen might hurt him more than he did.

Bakura grumbled and dragged the man with him towards the living room, "we'll wait till Marik's home, shall we?" he said while throwing the man on the sofa. "What's your name?" Bakura asked him through his teeth.

"Otogi." The man said while huffing from the landing.

Silence filled the room.

"Otogi who?" Bakura rolled his eyes while making a deep sigh.

"Otogi Ryuji" Ryuji sat up facing Bakura.

" So why are you here for Marik, breaking into his apartment, in the middle of the night?" Bakura glared at Ryuji, then smirked.

"I uhm, I'm his ex boyfriend, I haven't seen him in a while and ran across his sister yesterday."

Bakura shrugged, "still doesn't explain how you got her keys and you enter the apartment at midnight."

Ryuji didn't have an answer for that.

"You're not moving until Marik's home or i say so, if you do i'll just have to call the cops... or" Bakura paused for a second and licked his lip, "take care of you myself." A smile that bared his teeth spread across his face.

"W-wh-what? You'd rape me?" Ryuji said, a lil petrified.

"Gah- no!" Bakura's faced pulled in disgust, "I'd slit your throat and tear your heart out, damn gay people!" now highly irritated Bakura stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I don't want to hear a word from you" he snapped at the black haired male; which now made a sigh or relief.

Bakura opened the fridge and stared at it for a moment, he hoped Marik would be home soon before he'd hurt this guy.

As minutes slowly passed Bakura didn't let Ryuji go out of sight. He wouldn't answer to any questions unless it had been asked for five times "can I PLEASE go to the bathroom?" Bakura decided to let him go before he had to clean up the mess and the sofa wouldn't be able to sit on anymore.

The hours before marik came home seemed to last longer than usual. Bakura was sick of having the guy around, his bored expression just annoyed him. As Bakura tried to enjoy himself and keep himself busy, Ryuji just zapped from channel to channel on the t.v. annoying Bakura even further.

"Do you know when he's coming home?"

"no." Bakura didn't feel like talking to this guy. he knew it wasn't of Ryuji's concern. He should be punished for breaking in and breaking his privacy.

Ryuji yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. "Can I walk for a bit?"

"No." Bakura wouldn't let him move.

Ryuji eyed the white head. "So you're not his boyfriend then?"

"No." Bakura answered with a deep sigh and it seemed it brought back a little hope for Ryuji.

"Then why are you here?" Ryuji continued his interrogation.

Bakura let out a deep growl and grabbed the nearest by object to give it a swing at Ryuji's head.

Barely evading it Ryuji ducked out of the way of the cup that shattered against the wall behind him.

"Shut up alright, just SHUT-UP." Bakura snapped at Ryuji. He felt his body filling itself with anger, hearing the voices rage in his head. His hands thirsting to grab the guy at the throat. His pale face got flushed in anger.

Ryuji blinked at Bakura, "Uhm, Okay… Nevermind geeze." He huffed while throwing his legs over the back of the sofa, apparently not so affected by Bakura's anger outburst.

Bakura threw his head back and decided to cool down on the balcony. "Stay here," he growled at Ryuji.

Ryuji seemed to have taken interest in the t.v. again. Flipping through channels.

Bakura sat on the balcony, looking over the lit city. The urge to storm back In and strangle the guy was way too big, so he decided to close the door behind him.  
After a few minutes Bakura noticed it was snowing lightly. As the chill touched his skin Bakura shivered slightly.

After ten minutes in the cold on the balcony Bakura decided to go back in, not having left his eyes of Ryuji who was still zapping through t.v. channels.

As soon as Bakura closed the door behind him he heard the keys click in the lock of the front door. Marik was home, finally! The teen hoped Marik wasn't drunk out of his mind, but as it was Christmas day there'd probably be a lot of drinking.  
But as soon as Marik walked into the living door Bakura noticed he was quite sober. He could smell Marik reeking of tobacco and alcohol.

Bakura did a few steps forward to close the distance between him and Marik.

"I've caught something for you," he grinned and then pointed at the legs hanging over the back of the sofa.

Ryuji who hadn't heard Marik enter, but heard Bakura speak sat up.

Marik clenched his teeth, his eyes widened and then narrowed. "What's he doing here?"

"He got the keys off your sister and decided it was for good fun to sneak in to your apartment in the midst of the night, to find his oh so beloved ex lover." Bakura stated, nodding his head with a grin baring his teeth.

"Ex-lover?" Marik was quite startled when he heard those words, making an clicking sound with his tongue. "Maybe in his wildest dreams." He shrugged.

"So he's not your ex-lover." Bakura stated and looked at Ryuji with an evil grin spread across his face. "Well that's news."

Ryuji felt shivers running down his spine at the look of Bakura's expression, as if he'd be murdered if he made a move. He tried to swallow down his fear as Bakura came closer and his hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. Ryuji felt himself being lifted up and forced to look into Bakura's eyes, feeling his breath on his face.

"Then, kindly explain to me what you're doing here again." Bakura chuckled.

Ryuji was nervous and looked at Marik, who was just standing on the side observing what happened. Then he looked back at Bakura, who still held the insane evil grin on his face.

"Well?" Bakura became impatient.

"I…I uh.. " Ryuji could hear how his words stuttered and felt his body shake.

"He was stalking me." Marik finished for him.

"Oh really?" Bakura was even more amused now "with what intentions… would you explain that to me kind sir?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the scared man.

"I…I've heard about you.." Ryuji looked down and then back to Marik. Hoping the blonde Egyptian would help him out of this tense situation. But Marik just eyed the guy and shrugged.

"Just throw him out Bakura. "

"Oh with pleasure." Bakura felt a little angry the man said he heard about him, does that mean Marik talks about him? Or was it his sister?

Ryuji groaned in pain when Bakura's fist hit his stomach and when Bakura let go of his collar he fell to the ground. He laid on his back and watched as Bakura lifted his foot to give him another kick.

"That's enough Bakura." Marik said as he grabbed Bakura at his shoulders. "You don't have to hurt him, I think you've scared him enough already as he pissed himself."

Bakura stepped back and shoved Marik's hands from his shoulders. Then he noticed the wet stains on Ryuji's pants. "So we're throwing him off the balcony?" he chuckled. Ryuji froze up.

Marik shook his head. "just put him outside the front door. "

Bakura was kind of disappointed and grabbed the man at his arm to drag him to the front door. He unlocked the door as Marik had it locked again once he entered and threw Ryuji outside.

"Is this what you've done to your sister Bakura?" Ryuji asked him while laying against the wall, a certain smile showed upon his face.

Bakura, now finally realizing of where he had seen the man before felt his body lock up and then shake in anger.. no.. this was more than anger. It was hatred. The voices in his head played up. But before he could move Marik had grabbed him, wrapping both arms around him.

"Let's leave him Bakura, he's not worth it." He whispered in Bakura's ear but it barely reached him.

"Go." Marik ordered the man lying on the floor.

Bakura, struggling against Marik's hold started shouting and threatening the guy. He was so worked up It made him feel sick.

As Ryuji got to his legs and saw how Marik was barely able to hold Bakura he ran off, down the it seemed endless stairs.

Marik pulled Bakura inside who was still enraged and pinned him to the wall.

"I. do. NOT. want you killing anyone here in my apartment you understand?" Marik growled at Bakura. "No matter how much you hate them... he's not worth it Bakura."

Bakura just stared at him, panting from anger. Marik was so close.. too close. It made him feel uncomfortable. "Let me go Marik." He said under his breath.

Marik shook his head. "I cannot do that unless you promise you're staying here, I do not want to lose you to jail."

Bakura was startled by these words.. lose him? What was that supposed to mean?

"What am I to you anyways? Why do you care so much?"

Bakura demanded an answer, he was sick of the nice attitude of Marik while Bakura treated him so bad. Totally forgetting about the man who just ran he was stuck in the confusion Marik had brought him.

Marik's grip loosened a little. Staring in the chocolate brown eyes he sighed. "I ..cannot explain… you just mean a lot to me Bakura."

Bakura, now feeling angry from the confusion that was left tried to push Marik away now his grip had loosened. "Stop doing this."

"doing what?"

"confusing me like this."

Both men stared at each other.

"I think we should sleep." Marik stated, trying to avoid more questions. "Promise me you won't go anywhere Bakura?"

Bakura thought about it, now reminding the man who ran.. probably long gone. He huffed "fine." Pushing away Marik's hands. "but I want an explanation some time."

Marik nodded and then wrapped his arms around the white head and embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Bakura's body froze. He didn't want this..but…everything became so quiet. The voices had stopped abrupt. As if they were a crowd being shocked by something. The sounds of the world faded away. Yet his body refused to be touched any longer and his hands pushed Marik away.

"Goodnight." Bakura said while his voice was stuck at the back at his throat. He walked passed Marik and closed the door behind him.

Leaving Marik standing in the hallway

* * *

The screams came from the other room, Marik almost jumped out of bed and ran to the other room, throwing the door open. There was no one except for Bakura, laying tangled in the sheets screaming, crying, panting. It seemed he was still asleep. "Amane!" he yelled, at nothing in particular.

Marik moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, giving a little push to the white headed teen's shoulder. "Bakura," he started, "you're having a bad dream." He gave another push.

Bakura's eyes shot open and widened, waving his arms around him and panting. "it's okay now," Marik smiled. It took him awhile to realize that he was safely in bed. But then he sat up straight and looked at Marik, what was he doing in his bedroom?

"What do you want?" the teen snorted, pushing Marik's hand off his shoulder.

Marik's smile didn't vanish, "You were having a bad dream, your screaming woke me up," he said huffing.

Bakura's eyes were red and swollen from crying, he looked down and tangled his fingers in the sheets. "Please leave me alone," He growled.

"That's okay, I'd rather have some sleep myself," he said, "instead of listening to your screaming."

Taken by surprise Marik's eyes widened. The teen had wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his face into his chest. "come..come.." Marik tried, comforting him. "If you want to talk about it, I'm listening." Marik patted the white hair.

Bakura shook his head, he didn't want to talk, he didn't even want to remember! The pain, it was so real, as if he was there again. He could feel his body tremble, full of adrenaline. This was all caused by the man that visited them yesterday. He was the one there.

For the first time in years, Bakura felt helpless. 

* * *

**A/N:** What will happen next? will Ryuji come back or will Bakura chase him? Who knows ^.^ **rate&review** please


End file.
